My Tiny Kagome
by Mala Valvah
Summary: How did Kagome get so small? Who did it? Read and find out what happened and what happens next.
1. A Prologue, Tears

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Welcome to 'My Tiny Kagome'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Summary: How did Kagome get so small? Who did it? Read and find out what happened and what happens next.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story in this fiction and other characters are only MINE. Again. (I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA).

Warnings: Some violence, no curse words but close, sexual situations. If you are under age don't read if you're not aloud to.

Notes: I hope you like my fiction. Review and tell me what you think. If you forget anything, don't forget to come back to this page.

Pairings: Read and find out.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

The Prologue, Tears

:x:'

The sky was midnight blue in the dark green forest. In the forest sat a girl named Kagome. She was kneeling by a pond weeping while looking at her reflection. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and dropped into the water. Her hands rested upon her lap.

Ripple, ripple

"I- I can't believe that stupid dog."

'He didn't have to do and say those things.'

"I at least thought he would do that with Kikyou."

:x:'

:' Flash back:'

:x:'

Inuyasha was watching Kagome from a tree he was sitting in.

She was sitting at the base of the same tree reading her geometry book, trying to understand how to work out the problem.

"Hey wench!" Yelled an irritated voice up in the tree from above her.

Kagome decides to ignore that voice.

Since the owner of it has been calling her out of her name all morning.

"Stupid, I'm talking to you!"

"Inuyasha, tell me since you forgotten. What is my name?"

"I already know your name, b----"

Said Inuyasha while he jumps out of the tree landing in front of Kagome as she stood up.

"What's the matter? To weak to-"

"Sit." Inuyasha went face down to kiss the dirt.

"What was that about being to weak? Huh? Huh?"

Kagome was looking down at him on the ground, her face flushed with anger and hands on her hips.

"You b----! Wait until I get up! I am going to fu-----kill you, you little b----!"

Kagome looks annoyed. 'And that was only one sit too.'

Her small hands tightly balls up into fists.

They were glowing a soft pink.

"You-you . . . ooh! How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Kagome? You don't see or hear me walking around calling you a bunch of names. Do you? Why do you insist on calling me what I am not? Since, it seems like your 'hanyou' abilities are not working correctly, for the last time my name is KAGOME!"

She info-sized the last sentences then her name.

She was practically glowing now.

"You stupid wench. I can call you what ever I want."

He stood up saying.

"I'm n-" She begins but he cuts her short.

"You don't get any smarter reading that stuff! You still seems stupid to me! You're still a weak worthless human! The last time I checked, you're still my shard detector!"

Inuyasha said crossing his arms over he chest, acting as if he proved a point.

Then he turns around and leaves.

She watched his retreating form until it was out of sight.

'That really hurt to hear you say that.' Her glow went unnoticed it seem.

She went back to the camping area where the rest of her companions were. The glow had faded.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Later that night:'

:x:'

Inuyasha had never came back ever since the fight they had that morning.

The rest of the group was asleep.

At least she thought so.

'I might as well take a bath before I go to sleep.'

Kagome thought as she grabbed her backpack and began walking in direction of the hot spring.

Upon approaching the hot spring Kagome began hearing moaning and growling, plus other noises that were being made.

The sounds got louder with every step the teen took to the hot spring.

Then Kagome halted in her tracks when she came upon the sight.

There, before her lying by the hot spring was a female Inu youkai on her knees in her birthday suit.

Inuyasha was behind and over her bare as well. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, but she did.

The teen miko held a tight grip on her backpack.

'I should say 'sit'. No! That would probably make them happy compared to the position their in right now. I'm not letting him touch me after what I just witnessed.' She thought bitterly.

Her heart felt like it was torn into more than one way of pieces because of the display that morning and the sight before her now.

Tears didn't come yet. But Kagome eyes burned.

'Betray me will you Inuyasha? Don't worry; I'll still forgive you. I won't treat you the same though.'

Kagome then wrenches her eyes away from the 'scene' and walks away.

Then she stumbled upon a pond that wasn't to far away from the campsite and begin shading tears.

:x:'

:' End of Flash back:'

:x:'

That's how Kagome ended up here, at the pond weeping.

Something was sparkling little spackles and a glow of gold on the ground, but the woman-child didn't pay it any attention.

"Why do you cry young maiden?"

Someone's small but clear and deep voice smoothing asked her.

She looks around but doesn't see any one.

"W-who's there?"

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

You like? Do review. (Thanks Katzztar for letting me know it wasn't 'medain', but 'maiden'.)

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	2. Chapter 01, Tiny

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter One, Tiny

:x:'

There is something sparkling beside the woman-child on her left.

Kagome looks down on the ground to her left.

What the teen saw, she thought was so CHARMING.

Standing by her seems to be a fairy.

A 'MALE' fairy at that!

The miko figured out that it had to be a he because of the voice and the way he stood.

He is such a small mind-boggling being; he's the size of her hand.

Well, maybe bigger.

He is quite breathtaking as well. He has golden transparent wings that sparkle.

His faintly red but violet-purple long hair is almost close to touching his ankles.

His eyes are a red-violet color.

His skin is a light creamy color.

He's wearing white clothing with silver trimming.

Light blue flowers are printed on the chest of his shoulders and at the ending part of his sleeves.

The male 'tie-up', obi around his waist is violet with light blue sway designs on it.

His ears are slightly pointed.

He bows after noticing Kagome staring at him.

"Hello, my lady. My name is Seisho. May I know yours?"

His small body spoke out in a deep but smooth voice.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." The teen answers bowing her head slightly.

"Yes, you are the one."

"Huh?"

Then, all of a sudden Seisho flew above the teen's head chanting something Kagome couldn't quit make out.

Kagome heard a twig snap and she turns around to see Miroku. Then she hears the ending of Seisho chanting.

"-Tiny, tiny, done from tall. Turn the princess into small."

Just when the fairy Seisho is finished, he looks up and notices a monk watching.

Then the monk advances closer to Kagome and himself. There were golden sprinkles around the teen while she was shrinking.

Than the sprinkles faded.

"Lady Kagome, your- your-" The monk, Miroku started but was interrupted.

"Small? Into fairy size?" Seisho finished, though smiling at his effort.

"Yes, why did you make her as small as my hand? Well, lady Kagome is smaller than my hand," Spoke Miroku.

"She! Fair monk, will be my bride." Said Seisho in a joking tone.

"No. She will not." Miroku says glaring at Seisho.

"It was only a joke." He tells Miroku.

"M-Miroku?" Came a small feminine voice from on the ground.

"Yes Kagome?"

"What are you- Whoa! Everything is much bigger."

Kagome spoke, just now noticing what happened.

"What happened to me?"

"You should ask that guy beside you."

Looking by her side. There stood a young man. Which is now taller than She.

"Why am I like this?" Kagome asked.

Seisho came towards Kagome and takes her small hands into his larger ones. He was pleased that she has not overreacted, but taking things quite well.

"My lady. I, Seisho was order from my lord to make you small." He replies softly. He must take care of his people.

"Who? May I ask, is this lord of yours?" Asked Miroku.

"I am forbidden to say. Take these kimonos for the lady. You will know whom my lord is when he comes within a week's time. Until than you must take care of her."

Then the guy zips off before any more questions could be asked of him.

"Wait." Kagome says holding a hand stretched out for him but he is already gone.

Kagome wanted to ask him, 'why he was told to shrink her?'

"Here, Kagome."

Miroku speaks while lowering his hand to the ground in front of her.

The teen miko looks up at him skeptically at first but decides to take the monks offer. So Kagome climbs onto Miroku's hand and looks at some of the kimono's the fairy guy had left. They looked very expensive, made in fine silk and beautiful with nice colors and beautiful designs on them.

Kagome sat down because she felt sleepy, all the day's activities taking their tow on her. Miroku picks up her backpack and the Shikon no Kakera (Shikon shards) that hadn't turned small.

'Why would someone want to turn Kagome into this size if it was not for the sacred jewel?'

"Kagome-sama, you'll be safe in my hands for now."

When Miroku looks down in his hand he finds that's she is already asleep.

The monk begins walking back to the campsite.

'We'll find out what to do. Inuyasha doesn't deserve her for what he did.'

Yeah, he had seen it all from start to finish.

Even though he was a pervert Miroku was degusted at what he had seen. Miroku don't think he would be as stupid as to do something like what Inuyasha had done to Kagome.

Miroku was deep in thought when sitting her backpack down by her sleeping bag.

Than he sat at the base of a tree with Kagome in his hand and put his staff to the side.

Covering her up with the small kimonos the male-fairy given her, the monk went to sleep as well.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Sorry for making the chapter short. I'm just trying to make the next chapter more likeable and hopefully longer. 

Please review.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	3. Chapter 02, Waking

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Two, Waking

:x:'

In the woods or forest lays two figures barely clothed somewhat away from the shard hunters' campsite, away from the water, springs or even ponds. Inuyasha woke up from the warmth that was heating his face. Opening his eyes just to snap them shut tightly with a wince, because of the morning sun.

Letting the pain leave his eyes from the force of too much light. Inuyasha tried again but only this time much slower. Making sure his eyes adjust to the morning before him. He, Inuyasha the inu hanyou felt something cold and silky on his skin by his left side, and something wrapped around his waist.

Looking to his left he sees Kikyou with her slim arms wrapped around his torso.

'What the – I didn't, did I? I could of promise she didn't smell like earth and bones the pervious night! This can't be happening! Kagome can't find out about this.' He thought franticly.

After doing some pondering on how to fix the mess, he starts to remove her arms from around his waist. Then he gets up and puts his clothes on.

He looks down and sees Kikyou still asleep. (Although she probably doesn't need to sleep.) Then he turns on his heels and heads in the direction of the campsite.

:x:'

:' Some where else:'

:x:'

From a far stands a low dark castle with may rooms, dead plants around it that dried up and withered until they turned brown, purple, and black or to ashes. In side this castle in a dark room sat a figure in a chair with a little youkai girl that is mostly white, except her black eyes.

She stood out compared to the room being so dark. She is standing in front of the figure holding out a mirror that faced the being.

"I wonder what that stupid hanyou will do once he finds the happenings since his absents. He won't have a clue that the miko saw him in an illusion. Yes, instead of earth and bones it was another."

The figure that sat in the dark room with its offspring gave a daunting laugh.

:x:'

:' Back to Inuyasha:'

:x:'

Walking toward the camp where the group lays Inuyasha smells or actually feels something strange in the air but ignores it. He continues his way to the campsite and once he got there he jumps into a tree. Looking down at his companions he notices that Kagome is not in her sleeping bag.

'Where could she be at a time like this?'

Jumping down from the tree he wakes everyone up.

"Wake up! Kagome's missing!" He shouted.

That got everyone up and on his or her feet. Well, everyone except Miroku who was holding the person that was said to be missing. He just glance up and then gaze down at Kagome whom seems to be still sleepy.

Rubbing her eyes Kagome sat up in Miroku's hand and looks up.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Which made her scream because she had forgotten about last night or she prefers to think it was all just a very horrible nightmare.

But it wasn't.

"Kagome, Have you forgotten last nights events?" Asked Miroku.

"Why the hack are you talking to yourself, Monk? What do you think yo- Kagome?" Spoke Inuyasha in astonishment.

He was looking in the pervert's hands to see the source of him disturbing everyone out of their slumber. Sango, Shippou, and Kirara came over to see a companion of theirs in the hands of a perverted monk.

"H-how did this happen Houshi-sama?" Sango asked while still looking down at her friend.

"It was done by a male fairy." Came the monks simple replied.

"Didn't I tell you before, not to touch her? Give her to me!"

Demanded Inuyasha holding his hand out.

"No! Don't hand me to him. Hand me to Sango, please." Said Kagome from her spot in the monk's hand.

"Oh no you don't. Give Kagome to me." Inuyasha said about to take and snatch the tiny Kagome away from Miroku.

"Sit!"

WHAM!

You could hear him trying to french kiss - Ahem- I mean, cursing in the dirt.

"Inuyasha, you are acting childish. I am not a toy. The way you was trying to grab me, you could have crushed me with all that rage if I was in your hands."

Spoke an angry miniature Kagome.

"Why you little-"

"Yes, I'm little, you got a problem with it?"

Kagome yelled putting her tiny hands on her hips looking at Inuyasha on the ground from her spot in Miroku's hand.

As soon as he was about to lift himself up, she spoke again.

"Sit!"

BAM!

"At least I don't get beat up by a tiny person that's smaller then my hand. It looks like you're the weak one to me."

Then she continued to speak. "Inuyasha, where were you last night? And don't even think of lying."

"Wench, that is none of your business."

"Oh, so screwing some random youkai is none of my business?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was with Ki-" He cut himself short of his reply.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me you did it to the living dead too?"

"No! Kagome, I was only with Kikyou. I don't-"

"Kagome. As much as I would love to see Inuyasha eat dirt, he's telling the truth. He only smells of earth, bones, and death. That's Kikyou's scent. I don't smell another on him." Came the child kit Shippou's voice.

"Than how to explain the sight we seen?" Asked Miroku. Di he miss something?

Everything was quiet for a while. Crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha replied. "Magic."

"How would you know Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

"On my way here I smelt - I mean felt it and thought nothing of it until now."

"Well, who would want to do something like that?" Asked Shippou.

Everyone was quiet again.

"Naraku." Sango answered.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Read and Review!

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	4. Chapter 03, Visitors

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Three, Visitors

:x:'

'So, he's been with Kikyou the whole time?' Thought Kagome. 'It still hurts.'

"Well, lady Kagome. May I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it, Miroku?"

"At the size you are now, I was wondering since you're in my hand if you would do me the honor of bearing my chil-"

"Ahhh!" She screamed in incomprehension at his request before he could finish.

Sango comes over to Miroku and takes Kagome out of his hand along with the tiny kimonos.

'Wait! These kimonos look and feel expensive. I'll ask them later.'

Then Sango punches Miroku on top of the head saying angrily, "Don't you ever scare Kagome like that Houshi!"

"Kagome and I are going to bath in the spring nearby. No following pervert. The same goes for you Inuyasha!"

Then she left with Kagome's big yellow bag and Kagome in her hands. When Sango went to the spring she puts down the bag and looks at Kagome in her left hand.

"Kagome, do you know the one responsible for doing this to you?"

"Not really. The male fairy, Seisho said his Master arranged this to be done to me. He is to come for me within a week."

Sango places Kagome on the ground. "Sango?"

"Hmm?" The youkai exterminator said looking at her friend.

"Could you take out that wooden bowl that I never seem to use?"

"Yes. And you want me to fill it with water, am I correct?"

"Yeah." So Sango takes the wooden bowl out of the yellow big backpack and dips it into the hot spring to fill it with water.

Then she sat it by the spring.

"Thanks, Sango."

"Your welcome."

The ladies slips out of they're clothes and enter the waters for a bath. After bathing they dries off. Kagome dries with a rag and Sango with a towel. Then the girls got dressed into their kimonos and heads back to camp.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

When the youkai exterminator and the tiny miko returns to the campsite they decided it was time to eat. Kagome ate out of one of her buddle top caps. 'I can't go home like this. Mom probably wouldn't let me come back if she sees me like this.'

"Everyone, get packed. We're leaving to the village of Keade's." Spoke Inuyasha from his spot in a tree.

:x:'

:' Kagome's Point of view :'

:x:'

On our way to Keade's I can feel we're being watched. Inuyasha is walking ahead of us. Shippou is on Miroku's shoulder while Kirara is on Sango's. I am in her left hand.

Just when I was going to ditch the thought of us being watched a big brown slimy looking monster jumps out of the wooded area blocking our path and landed in front of Inuyasha. It has tiny brown horns all over its body.

There is thick clear saliva coming out of its mouth that had yellow razor sharp teeth. The eyes are a sickly yellow with no white around it and only black pupils. It's eyes landed on Sango then it scans the whole group.

"Hear! Give me the woman Sango. She has caught the eye of my appeal and I shall kill her. For the male I be fond of seeks her and sees her as a worthy mate."

Miroku steps forward. "Did you tell this love interest of yours how you feel?"

The creature turns into her humanoid form. Her brown straight hair came down to her lower back. Her eyes are more like Inuyasha's now. She looks more of a decent human. Except her ears are a little pointed. She is dressed in a dark purple kimono. This appearance is much different than the way she looked before.

"I did. But he doesn't love me and only looks for Sango in mating."

Miroku looks as if he is trying not to look angry. Sango blushes a deep scarlet.

Then a silver-black dragon with large wings enters the clearing. Inuyasha was able to attack it with Tetsusaiga but was stopped.

"Inuyasha, no!"

Looking back at Sango he stops. Then wonders why he can't get rid of the two before them. The dragon picks the humanoid female up by the collar of her kimono and throws her into a tree. THUNK!

"Tory!! I gave you orders not to try and harm what is mine!"

His smooth voice is heard loudly in the area. The female lays on the ground not moving but is still breathing. Then the dragon turns his head in the direction of the group. His blood red eyes bored into Sango's. Then he changes into his humanoid from. He looks Sango's age but we all know he's older. His black hair reaches his knee cabs and his eyes turns into a silver color. He is handsome. A black outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's covers his body.

:x:'

:' Normal point of view:' '

:x:'

Shippou previously grabbed Kagome with the most gentleness he could. The male youkai steps forward toward Sango. "Sango?"

"Yani-sama,"

To him, Sango still smells wonderful! Yani would bath in her sent. She's a strong beautiful woman that he consider worthy for a mate. But Yani knew Sango did not want to stop her youkai exterminating. That is fine by him. Yani gathers her hands into his and gazes into Sango's eyes saying,

"I came here for you, my love. Ever since I met you, I could not stop thinking about you. Sango, will you be my mate?"

Yani gives her a charming smile that would make just about any girl melt, in a good way. Sango looks beyond bewildered while Miroku is turning red with jealousy and he looks further than angry. Inuyasha stood watching with an annoyed expression. "Yani-sama, I –"

"Sango, I will wait for you." Came his low and soft smoothing voice that seems to have made Sango not stand up right.

Yani gathers the beautiful warrior into his arms and her large weapon drops to the ground. The monk was over furious now and growled the best he could with his human vocal cords seeing red. Miroku lost control of his actions and charging forward he punches the youkai holding Sango in his arms with his left fist.

Miroku watches as the youkai is caught off guard stumbling back and loosing his hold on Sango. Miroku stands next to Sango glaring at the youkai.

"How dare you-" Someone runs into the area giggling and smiling. A girl with soft pink shoulder length hair and a soft pink kimono with silver eyes came from the same direction as Yani.

"Yani! What are yo- Oh, hello Sango-sama!" The female obviously a youkai beamed.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	5. Chapter 04, Symbol

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

I know I'm not that good at writing, but I do have an imagination.

I will also update next Friday. Please read and review.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Four, Symbol

:x:'

Sango notice Miroku holding her tightly against him without thought. She blushes than pushes him away from her to greet the youkai girl.

"Hi, Mimi-chan. This is Houshi-sama, Miroku." Sango says pointing to the monk standing by her left.

"And over there is Inuyasha." Sango motioned to the right front of her where Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking irritated.

"Feh."

"Over there," Turning around she points toward the little fox kit standing beside a bush holding something in his hands.

Kirara is sitting upward beside him. "Shippou a Kitsune and in his hands is Kagome."

Facing the female dragon, Mimi looks the age of a fourteen year old, again she continues. "We were on our way to the Village, elder priestess Kaede resides in." Yani is now sending death glares at Miroku. Miroku pays him no attention, as if he weren't even there.

The right side of Yani's cheek is bruised, but healing.

"How dare you intrude on my proposal to Lady Sango!!!" Yani exploded, his face showing rage and his eyes slightly red with anger. Miroku narrows his dark blue eyes, giving Yani his own death glare.

"So, Yani-niichan came on to you again, eh?" Sango nodded.

"We need to hurry to the village before night falls." Inuyasha impatiently announces moving ahead and begin continuing on the path the group had started on.

Yani and Miroku were belligerent toward each other the whole time. The group arrives in Keade's village. Inside Kaede's hut Inuyasha sits by the door. Shippou sat on a mat by the fire and Kagome in Shippou's hands. Miroku and Sango were about to enter.

"Stay away from Sango!" Came an angry reply from behind them.

Yani grabs one of Sango's hands and begins to pull her into the hut. He didn't get far because Sango hits him on top of the head and stops walking to turn around glaring at him. "I can walk on my own! And stop bothering Houshi-sama!"

With that she stocks angrily into the hut. Mimi slowly shakes her head.

"Brother, you never learn." Then she too moves inside the hut with the males following in behind her.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

There is silence in the hut after the group, mostly Miroku told Kaede what had happened. Miroku is seated beside Sango's left across from Kaede. Inuyasha sat cross-legged with Mimi seated some distances from his left. He had the smell of earth, bones, and death on his sent. She had no clue why, but she kept space between them.

Shippou sat between Sango and Yani. Miroku broke the silence.

"Kaede-sama, there was a mark on Kagome's abdomen when her kimono showed skin." Kagome is leaning in a sit up position against a curled up Kirara in front of Sango.

Kaede looks down at miniature Kagome's petite form. "Child, may we see ye abdomen?"

Blushing scarlet Kagome nods. She unties her obi and moves enough of the kimono to show them her flat tummy. There's a light blue-silver crescent moon. In the center is the shape of a sakura with a heart in the middle of it. Then she covers it back up.

"You belong to someone." Stated Mimi.

"Yes, as propriety. The one chosen to be with her will be able to break the spell though." Yani said.

"She will be back to her normal size. And by the symbol it has to be a he." Replied Mimi.

"How will we know who 'he' is?" Asked Sango.

Yani puts a finger on his chin with a thoughtful look. "It's only one out of the whole male population of royalty to find her other half. We don't know if he's human, hanyou, or even a youkai." He thinks some more. "Ah . . . I think a lick on the symbol will show us."

"Stupid! Not a LICK on the symbol! The male would have to draw blood or either kisses the symbol! The saliva would never work right. Strange. Don't ask, mother told me that. " Mimi corrected him crossly.

"Plus," She added standing up and moving from Inuyasha to stretch.

"The other way to reverse the spell is to have her bath in a certain type of potion. But there is a chance the potion might not work." She begins fiddling with her kimono.

"Why is that Mimi?" Piped up Shippou.

"Huh? Oh! You see, who ever did this might have made sure the spell could not be reversed two ways but only one."

Mimi replies pulling out a little scroll from her soft pink kimono sleeve. She was about to say something else when Inuyasha interrupts her.

"Sesshoumaru must have some thing to do with this." He looks deep in thought. Mimi looks at him like she just noticed him for the first time.

"Your wrong. What was your name again? Oh yes, Inutrasha. Your-" He interrupts her again.

"Inuyasha." Mimi went on as if she didn't hear Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother. Inutrasha, I knew your name sounded familiar. And, you kind of look like him but his more handsome." Inuyasha looked as if he was about to say something. Mimi expression turns dreamy. She holds the scroll close to her heart with both hands in front of her.

"No," She started breathlessly.

"His gorgeous, attractive, stylish, refine, deadly, sexy, His hair so straight unlike yours, Inutrasha."

Inuyasha's face turns red from anger, embarrassment, or jealousy. No one really knows. It's probably all of them.

"It looks so silky soft, my fingers itch to run through its long strands. His tall well muscular body is not wimpy like yours-" /Inuyasha turns even redder. / "Or bulky, but it screams to be touched. He has a nice butt too. Oh! I saw him naked once with water dipping along his creamy silky smooth skin. And his eyes, oh and his-"

"MIMI!" bawled her elder brother.

Mimi stops speaking to look down with a very deep red tinting her cheeks to all over her in a full-bodied embarrassment.

". . ."

"Sorry. She is very fond of lord Sesshoumaru. What," He says glaring at her.

"Mimi was trying to say is that the symbol has nothing to do with him. It could be another lord of another land or something. Please don't bring him up or she," He said, pointing to his still blushing sister. "Will embarrass herself again."

After composing herself the best she could Mimi walks toward Kaede. "Uh . . . sorry. Here are the ingredients to the potion." She said softly handing the scroll to Kaede. Then the two left to collect the herbs and other stuff they needed.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

When they returned, Kagome was sleeping by Kirara. Kaede picks Kagome up in her right hand. "Ye must wake up now, Kagome." She spoke softly. But the weirdest thing is that Kagome didn't awake but started to glow a soft pink-blue light and it began to envelope Kaede as well.

The others could only watch, as the glowing got brighter until they couldn't see Kaede or Kagome. The light became so bright that they had to shield their eyes. All they could hear are whimpering noises coming from Kaede. They just hope that the power from Kagome would not kill her. As soon as the light got brighter it began to fade away.

The sound of gasps and expressions' of awe struck faces are given away at what is made known.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	6. Chapter 05, Actions

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Five, Actions

:x:'

There! In Kaede's place is a young lady that appeared to be Sango's age. Her clothes are hanging off her body awkwardly. Miroku is drooling even though her breasts weren't showing. Yani eyes seem as if they are going to pop out of his head. Kagome is lying in the woman's right hand.

"What has happened to me?" Kaede asks.

Her free hand flew up to her smooth throat and than traced over young soft pink lips because of her voice. Keade's eyes widen in shock at the feel of soft smooth skin underneath her fingertips. Only one eye was covered with a black patch. Moving her hand to her eye level Kaede takes in a sharp breath by looking at well-toned young defined fingers.

"How- how can this be?" Kaede whispers in disbelief.

'No ordinary miko is capable of this.' She looks up at every one in the room. Her silky raven like brown color hair came a little above her buttocks while still wore in a miko hairstyle. Kaede was able to observe through two eyes but one is still covered with the black patch. Kaede gasps because she could see through two eyes. Removing the patch she reveals two brown lively eyes.

Tears of joy rolled down the cheeks from her young healthy eyes. Waking up, Kagome looks up to see a young woman holding her, crying. "Who are you?"

"Ye made me young again, Kagome." Kaede said.

Kagome looks shocked. "I did? Wow! Your really pretty Lady Kaede."

Kaede's cheeks turned pink from the compliment. "Thank you."

"I guess calling you old hag won't fit you any more." Replies Inuyasha, starching the back of his head.

"Pretty. Feh." He muttered to himself before walking out of the hut. After a while Shippou went to sleep.

"Miroku and I will go get you a proper fitting Kimono, Lady Kaede." Sango says holding Kirara.

After hearing that, Miroku pulls Sango out of the hut with him. Mimi shoves Yani out of the hut. Mimi came back in the hut carrying a bowl with purplish green gooey potion. She sits the bowl down by Kaede.

"Remove your clothes and bath in this." Spoke Mimi pointing to the stuff she just laid out.

"Ewe, It smells awful." But Kagome did as she was told. Once she was finish and got dried off they waited for about three minutes. Mimi sighed.

"Nothings changed! We waited how long we were supposed to and she still hasn't grown an inch. That means there's only one-way to break the spell." Mimi sat a mild hot bowl of water on the floor.

After Kagome cleaned her person of the potion she dries off and gets dressed in another kimono. It was soft sky blue with white butterflies going diagonal from her left shoulder to her right hip. The obi Kagome tied around her waist is white. Then Kagome tied her hair in a miko style with a light blue silky string.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

The next day was a little different. No! Actually it was a LOT different.

Kagome woke up by the sound of water dripping and voices speaking. Non-was familiar.

"Ira-chan, how did she get here?" Spoke a female.

"I told you! She just appeared there. As in POOF!" Replied another female with enthusiasm in her voice, identified as Ira.

"Seisho-sama is not going to like this." The other female responded dolefully.

"Moriya-chan, we have to tell him!" Exclaims Ira.

"I know, I know."

Kagome kept her eyes closed. 'What? I just appeared here? They are talking about me right?' The sound of a door being swung open is heard. The echo of patting little feet lightly vibrates the floor. Coming through the open door a young voice yells in panic, "She vanished! She vanished! Oh, what are we going to do?! What are we goin- Eh?" Kagome opens her eyes to see a little boy Shippou's size hovering over . . . her?

Well, Shippou was that size to her, before she got shrunk. "That's her! How did she get here?"

Kagome looks at him. He jumps back than smiles at her. "Hi?"

That was all Kagome could think of to say at the moment. The young boy has turquoise short hair that is chin length. He has bright red eyes. His outfit is brown. A black-sheathed sword hung from his right side and he wore black armor. Fangs would show when he talk. Coming from his back were snow-white see-through wings that were the size of his body. Behind him stood two girls that seem to be her age.

He blinks then smiles again. "They call me Teddy, but my real name is Taro." The boy exclaimed with his arms extended out in the air. Then he gives one quick bow. Taro then points to the girl behind him on his left. "She is Moriya." Moriya has light purple short hair that is close to a sky blue, which barely brushed against her shoulders and pink eyes. Moriya is wearing a short pink kimono; actually it looks like a kimono but a shorts outfit. White cloth is wrapped from her ankles to come below her knees. Some are wrapped covering her breasts under the kimono and a little more around her wrists. And a white obi is around her waist.

"Her," Taro said directing to the female on the right behind him. "Ira." Ira's hair is a little longer than Moriya's. It's pink and her eyes are the same color as Moriya's hair, a soft purple that is close to a sky blue. The kimono Ira wore matched the color of her eyes and it came down to her ankles. It has short sleeves. Black clothe wrapped around her ankles, covering her breasts under the kimono, and some reaching from her wrists to her elbows. A slit is on both sides of the kimono from below her knees going down to her ankles.

Moriya and Ira bow in unison. "Nice to meet you, Lady Kagome." And they also said the greeting in unison.

Kagome gets off of the futon to stand up and say something. Before she could even utter a word, the door to the room that looks more like a hut burst open for the second time that day. The one that came in looks familiar.

"Lady Kagome, follow me." Seisho ordered.

Everyone looked puzzled. "You- you brought me here, didn't you?!?!" Kagome yelled angrily at him while stuttering to get the words out.

The three other fairies in the room shrink back because they thought he might hurt her. Seisho only nods ignoring her outburst and turns to the door waiting for her to follow. Kagome stays rooted to where she is with her arms crossed over her breast and huffs to show that she has decided to be stubborn. Seisho turns to face Kagome and glares.

"Leave us." Seisho curtly told the others in the room with a dark calmness to his voice.

Teddy was cut to protest when Ira and Moriya covers his mouth and grabs his arms, dragging him out of the room.

Once they had gone out the door and out of hearing range he spoke again. "Are you planning to make this difficult?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked a question of her own, ignoring his.

"If you come your answers will be revealed."

'What dose this guy think I am? Stupid?' "Then I am not going!" 'There! Lets see how he will reacts to that!'

Before Kagome could even blink she was haul up into the air and laying onto his right shoulder. 'Huh? I didn't know he could move that fast.' Seisho moves out the door and into a forest where stoops of grass were.

Kagome begins to struggle and bang on his back until she notices he had no wings. "Wha-what happened to your wings?" The teen stuttered because of the awkward position on his shoulder.

"Oh, those? They only appear when I want them to." Seisho says casually as if he wasn't carrying Kagome on his shoulder and taking her some where by force. Then his wings appeared.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"We have arrived."

They had entered a huge castle a few hours ago. Now they were in a huge room. Big pillows after big pillows are in the room. Seisho lands on a low table near a green pile of pillows where a youkai sat. Seisho sat Kagome on her feet gently beside his left. The youkai in front of them has long golden-blonde tresses that were pulled into a braid. His bangs brushed against his forehead.

He is wearing silky white yukata. On his forehead adores a sun and on each cheek is one blue strip. If one could get a closer look they would be able to see a tiny heart at the left corner of the sun on his forehead. The eyes staring at her are a bright aqua. Kagome unconsciously moves partly behind Seisho.

To Kagome, in her current size HE and the CASTLE are like over giant size to her. She wonders if that's how Seisho and his people feel.

He, the youkai lifts his right hand and a servant enters with her head bowed.

"Bring me the Enchanted Rose." Then she left to do he bidding.

He turns his attention back to them. "I am Cahido. Lord of the Eastern lands." Then his gaze directed on only Kagome.

"Are you, Kagome, child that possesses great spiritual powers, sure you're a mortal?"

"I . . . yes, I'm human." He nods.

The same servant comes back in carrying a green silky pillow with a golden-red rose on it. The Tai youkai Cahido picks it up with his right hand and opens his left hand palm up on the table. Kagome moves fully behind Seisho and peeks over at Cahido.

"Come, Kagome, I will not hurt you." She hears Cahido say softly.

Kagome hesitates, and looks to Seisho. He nods briefly as if saying it is okay. Kagome slowly treads upon his hand. 'Please! Don't be lying to me.' She pleaded in her mind.

Cahido lifts the Enchanted Rose over her head. A golden petal touches the top of her head.

"The rose says that you are immortal."

"I am?"

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	7. Chapter 06, Gift

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

I might start to answer reviews before chapters' and after chapters'.

Shereen: Thanks for the compliment.

Isis: I'm glad you love it!

Crimson Hawk5313: heres the next chapter!

Please enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Six, Gift

:x:'

In a dark room, a dim light was lit by one kerosene lamp. In that room sat a table shaped as a pillar. On top of it sat a crimson pillow with golden trimming. Lying on it was a light blue crystal clear glowing orb with a soft pink orb glowing in the middle, and in the mist of that laid a sleeping girl, Kagome.

Kagome is dressed in a layered pearl white silky kimono with patterns of soft pink sakura petals and mild yellow butterflies. She is also wearing a golden obi and sandals. Her raven hair is styled in a twist bun –sort of shaped like a flower- that curls into loops. Some curls were loose. Golden sprinkles shined in her curls and a sakura petal adored her hair.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Tai youkai of the east makes he way through the crowd in his ballroom in search of a particular individual. Spotting that someone, he spoke.

"Ah, I thought you would refuse to come. I have something to give you." Cahido walked up some steps to stand beside his throne. He now has a view of everyone.

Cahido sends a servant to bring the gift he held for the other Tai youkai.

"Ahem, Lords and Ladies." Every one becomes silent.

"I, Lord Cahido of the Eastern Lands, bestow a delicate treasure to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands for our alliance and he'd accumulated me from the foul evil, Naraku. And after all, today is his birthday."

The sent servant came into the ballroom carrying a crimson pillow with gold trimming. There on top and in the center of it is a light blue glowing orb around a soft pink orb with a girl resting inside. Some youkai gasped. Some youkai backs away in fear, shock, or for a few other reasons. Every one of them can sense the power that rolled off of it in waves from the glowing slumbering girl.

Once the servant reaches him, Lord Cahido of the Eastern Lands gathers the crimson pillow in his hands while Sesshoumaru steps forward.

"She is no ordinary human that I had reduce to this size. Her powers are great. Miko powers, yes, it will grow beyond so. This is the debt I pay. You must earn her trust. To have her return the height she once was before, you will have to find her chosen mate. Other than that, she is yours."

The youkai that filled the room went back to what they where doing. This time, most spoke of the gift Sesshoumaru was given by his cousin.

'Though human, she is beautiful. I wouldn't have given her away.' Spoke a male youkai in a whisper.

'He should watch her, others will want her for her power.' Another also spoke low.

'How can some stupid human have that much power?' Whispered angrily a female youkai.

'Now that he have her he will be much stronger.' Replies another.

Sensing a lot of youkai, Kagome wakes up briefly. She looks around to see a grand room full of youkai. They were GIANT youkai in her point of view. Kagome begins to panic when Cahido speaks, "Reticent Kagome, there is no need to worry. This is the gathering I spoke of."

She looks up to see Cahido looking at her. "Lord Cahido, why did you-"

"Because he is lonely." Some one made a 'hn.' sound.

"Oh." Looking to where the noise came from with half sleepy eyes her eyes instantly widens.

'Oh please, tell me he didn't give me to HIM?' "Ses-Sesshoumaru's here?!?"

Sesshoumaru turns to look at her. He than recognizes who she is. "You will address me as, Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama, not Sesshoumaru."

She listens as Cahido answers her question smiling the whole time. "Oh! Yes. He is the one I gave you too."

"WHAT?!?"

"You're his birthday gift after all!" His says with mirth.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Kagome pouts because she had found out that she was going to be one of Sesshoumaru's 'possessions'. Everyone had left lord Cahido's domain after awhile later. Now, she is with Sesshoumaru in his domain, the western lands. Kagome sat on her specially made bed in a golden enchanted cage on a table in Sesshoumaru's Chamber.

The cage is big. Just about in the center of it sat her round puffy soft red bed. It has four evenly spaced crystal cylinder bars that stood up, which makes the bed look more of a canopy style. A golden ring bar is above the bed connected to each cylinder bar. Thin white see-thru silky cloth draped over the ring as if it is a curtain that could hide her from view.

A green plushy rug is laying on the floor of the cage, coming from the front center to the front of Kagome's bed. On her left is some sort of fairy bath. It looked more of a hot spring. It just wasn't as big as one but it was big to her. Circling it is a green rug in the shape of a ring.

If Kagome would have to use the lavatory she was told to fritter away by the green plant with a dark blue flower, some distance away from her bath. She found out, it would magically disappear like it had never existence.

On the left of her warm spring is a low dresser with two doors and three shelves. The top-first one held inside cloths and her size bathing cloth. The second compartment kept a few dishes made of wood, stone, glass, and bone, including the chopsticks. The third held a few sheets, blankets, and the like. An oval full-length body mirror stood some distance away.

On Kagome's right is a chest filled with folded kimonos and other clothes for the day and night occasions. And on the right of the chest sat another low dresser with a lantern on top and three divisions. It adored two drawers at the top and one on the bottom. The top left has ink and writing utensils in it. The top right has hair strings, pins, and etcetera. Kagome was not provided with face paint. HE didn't see the need. Well, she wasn't complaining.

And inside the bottom is paper scrolls, some without writing and some with.

In the front of her right is a low rectangular table. Each long side of the table two red mat-like-pillows sat on the cage floor. The cage floor is marble. The color is dark brown with dark green and black specks.

Kagome sighed as Jaken came in Sesshoumaru's chambers heading in her direction.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah .


	8. Chapter 07, Powers

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Seven, Powers

:x:'

In his personal library Sesshoumaru is looking over some paper work. The halls were silent until,

"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! What have you done? YOU PUNY FILTHY HUMAN!!!"

This noise is coming from Sesshoumaru's chambers where he had order Jaken to retrieve the non-ordinary human girl.

"WELL, AT LEAST YOUR NOT UGLY ANY MORE!!!"

'What? He's not ugly anymore? Truly he will remain-'

"UGLY?? UGLY?? THIS JAKEN WAS NEVEER UUGGGLLYYY!!!!"

Sesshoumaru decided to go see for what reason they're disturbing the previous quietness and begin his path toward his chambers. 'How dare he lie to the girl!? Hum, why do I care?'

"You need an reality recheck!" (No comment --)

When Sesshoumaru came in the room he couldn't believe his own eyes. Jaken, his used to be ugly smelly toad youkai retainer was now a human grown man with black short hair. He's still smelly though.

He looked weird in the brown clothes he usually wears too. "What have you done to my retainer?"

Sesshoumaru says calmly, but on the inside he was mad that she didn't think Jaken to be ugly at the moment. The toad youkai should stay a toad. And on top of that he is still ugly.

"Keep your balls attached, he will be a toad youkai Jaken in a few hours." Kagome says softly while smiling up at Sesshoumaru and Jaken through the cage.

"And, prey tell, why that long?" Sesshoumaru asks her impassively. He was inwardly happy that Jaken was going to remain his toady smelling self. No! Scratch the smelly part.

"Because he tried to hurt me." Kagome says staring directly at Sesshoumaru. He nods briefly.

"Is this true Jaken?" Jaken looks guilty and frightened. Sesshoumaru continues. "Never touch what is mine, got it?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Leave and maintain your station with Rin." Sesshoumaru orders, listening to him leave while staring at the little being within the cage. Opening the golden enchanted cage, Sesshoumaru addresses Kagome. "Do reframe from doing that to anyone in my home."

"Even if they tries to kill me? It wasn't as if I was trying to kill him! I just changed him for a few moments to warn him!!"

Sesshoumaru picks Kagome up in his right hand lifting her to his eye level. "You need discipline. Do not speak to me in such a manner."

Kagome begins glowing a soft pink and before Sesshoumaru knew it he was laying on the floor on his back down by a wall. Lifting him self up with his left arm and feeling something tugging on his front cloth.

Looking down he sees Kagome hanging on for dear life. "Sorry." She says softly. The Tai youkai takes her into his right hand.

"First you will learn control." Sesshoumaru simply states emotionlessly. Then he notices that he's leaning on his left arm. 'She brought my arm back.'

"Ooh. Did I do that?" Kagome asks pointing to his newly formed left arm.

"Yes."

He replies, getting up then walking out of the room and down the halls to come in the personal library he was at earlier. After sitting down and placing Kagome on the oak wooden desk, Sesshoumaru looks over some papers. The room stayed silent, until Kagome couldn't take it any more.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Did I say anything about speaking to you? No, I did not. You are to stay within my sight."

"Why is that? It's not like I can run away?"

"Others are wanting to steal you." Sesshoumaru speaks in a cold monotone voice while lifting his head to look at Kagome sitting on his desk.

A servant steps in and lays a white little pillow on Sesshoumaru's desk. "Anything else, milord?"

"No. You are dismissed." The servant bows her head than leaves.

"You may lay upon this." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome. She climbs on the pillow with some difficulty. After falling down a couple of times and pouting Kagome is finally able to get on the soft cushion with making a delightful accomplished sound. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome finds him with a mild smile of amusement and his eyes shining in full amusement.

"It's not funny. You could of helped, you know." Kagome says angrily.

Sesshoumaru chuckles lightly. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Then he proceeds to go back to writing something on one of the papers. 'Mimi didn't lie about Sesshoumaru. He is cute. What- what am I thinking?!?' Kagome sighs and decided to go to sleep. Laying down she closed her eyes and her breath evens out.

Almost finish with some stuff Sesshoumaru looks at the white fluff where the peacefully sleeping Kagome laid. 'She seems to trusting.' When Kagome shivered he picks up a piece of cloth and places it over her. Moving Kagome's raven hair back behind her ear with a claw finger, he ponders what to do with her. 'She is much more delicate at the size she is now. No doubt, that scum Naraku already knows and wants to get his hands on her. That is unacceptable.'

Hearing the pitter-patter of feet coming his way Sesshoumaru knew whom before it reaches the door. It stops then knocks on the door. "May Rin come in Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes." A light cheerful squeal is heard, than the door opens revealing a cute little girl with a right side ponytail. Her shoulder length hair is a very dark brown color that looks black. The child has brown lively eyes with warmth shown. Rin wore an orange and white-checkered kimono. Her feet are bare, meaning she left her sandals somewhere.

"Where is Jaken?" Sesshoumaru speaks blankly. 'Stupid toad, hardly do a thing right. I still wonder why I bother to let him stay.'

"Oh, this man said he was Jaken and than he turned into Jaken-sama. I went to come find you lord Sesshoumaru, because lord Jaken kept talking about a really small human that made him human, than said he was ugly. Is it true, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Rin looked up at him with brown innocent hopeful looking eyes. "Yes, Rin. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes."

Motioning the little girl over, Rin complies and looks to where Sesshoumaru is gazing. Rin looks at the white pillow after coming by her Sesshoumaru-sama. When Rin sees what is there her hands flew over her mouth. She giggles softly with delight, so as not to wake the sleeping tiny body on the pillow, than turns side ways to look up at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she's pretty." Rin whispers while smiling at Sesshoumaru. His eyes soften.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's her name?" The six or seven years of age human girl asks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! I can't find the human child!" Jaken squeals, hastening into the room panting. He was back to the old toad youkai smelly Jaken.

"Wha!?" Kagome yelps jumping awake at the noise, making batches of pretty flowers appear on top of Rin and Sesshoumaru's head.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru says in a deadpan voice. Rin giggles about the flowers.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken screeches out nervously while cowering back in fear for he knew what mistake he had caused.

"You've frightened the miko awake."

All you could hear in the halls of the castle are shrieks of terror and threatening growls with beating noises as in being squashed, thrown against walls, and etc.

After that, he might need repairs done. He will.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	9. Chapter 08, Grateful

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Eight, Grateful

:x:'

Kagome is standing in the cage looking at a sleeping Sesshoumaru. It really irritates her that she has to stay in a cage, her new living quarters. She wanted to go home and see her family. How was she going to even do that now? Like she was into telling him that she lived in another time! And that Cahido guy had no right to give her away like she was his in the first place! Now she is stuck like this, mouse-size, unless she fell in love with someone.

Sigh. She missed her family. Her mom must be more than worried by now. 'Mom, I hope she doesn't worry too much. Sota, he better be good and not causing any trouble. And grandpa, I hope he don't go over-board with picking illness.'

Kagome didn't just miss her family but her friends as well, in the future but more in the past. They don't even know where she is.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

They had woken up days ago to find their friend missing. She was nowhere to be found. They looked all over in the hut. Some people were even accused of maybe even smashing her, but that got them nowhere either. They screeched and searched the hut in the smallest of cracks and there still remains no sign her 'Kagome'. Shippou was almost mourning her death already. Like they are going to actually give up that easily! Shippou decided it wasn't time until he'd see her dead body before he would cry again! He had to know for sure.

The signs kept pointing though, that maybe she was most likely kidnapped.

So, here was Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, Yani, and Mimi out in the forest looking for the miniature miko.

"It's as if she disappeared." Mimi softly says, looking ahead in the forest they traveled through.

"Don't you think we know that?!" Inuyasha shouted with annoyance.

Yani glares at Inuyasha. The glare said, 'Refrain from speaking in that tone.' Especially when retorting toward his younger sister.

Sango tripped and fell on the forest floor, which is very unusual, unless she was injured or something forced her. Miroku comes over to help her up but Yani is already picking her up off the ground.

Smirking at Miroku, he places Sango gently on her feet, even though he really wanted to continue holding her in his arms. He didn't want Sango to be angry with him. "Sango! Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time.

She wasn't paying them any attention, but something else. She didn't even realize that she had fell in the first place. So even if Yani were holding her at the moment she wouldn't have told him to let her go.

Everyone became puzzled at Sango's silence and looks at where her interested gaze is directed.

There, lying by a tree on the forest floor is a tiny fairy boy. His eyes are closed and a thin line of blood trickled down his forehead and out his mouth. Was he attacked? The only way of knowing was to see if and when he'd wake up so he could tell them.

And weren't he supposed to be in some hidden part of the woods?

Sango reaches down to pick it up. "Don't!" Mimi and Yani said in a warning/panic tone.

She looks at them in question. "And why not? He might be of some use to help us find Kagome!" Then she adds what else she'd been thinking. "Plus, he is a child and wounded. He needs our help."

"What if he's dead? Then what?" Asked Mimi.

"He's not! I mean, he can't… be dead… we have to at less try…" She looks away from them and gently picks him up anyway.

"No!" Mimi says trying to stop her. Yani tense. She pauses when nothing crazy happened to Sango.

Sango gazes at her angrily. "What is your problem?"

"Don't talk to me like that! I was just trying to stop you from hurting yourself. What if he woke up and by instinct fried you to a pile of ash? That's what might have happened."

They glared at each other for a while. 'Ahem,' is the noise that brought them out of their death-glaring match. The girls looked at the males of the group but it was none of them. Sango's face almost brushing Yani's in the process.

"Are you guys fighting over me?" The little voice is so soft and calm you wouldn't even know the being is injured. The voice was startling clear and loud enough for them to hear.

The two that were arguing looked down in Sango's left hand and saw that the boy she picked up is sitting and staring up at them with curiosity.

"Well at least we know he's not dead." Mimi commented unhurriedly while lifting her fingers, ready to poke at him.

Taro A.K.A. Teddy glared at her. The glare was so sharp she paused and thought that the look he is giving her didn't fit his face at all. "What's the face for?"

"I've decided," He began, crossing his arms over his chest. "… I don't like you." The boy finished and raised his chin in the air.

"Why you … punk." She reaches to squash him but Sango moved her hand out of the way.

"You let him get to you because…?"

"Alright already! Just asked him where Kagome is!" Inuyasha growled out at them, tired of the stupid commotion. He jumps down from a tree he had sat up in. The little boy jumped for a moment after hearing Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome-chan? What has happened to her?"

Everyone looks at him. 'What was he talking about?' Their thoughts were similar.

"Oh!" Now Taro knew what they were talking about! She had disappeared from them. They were asleep though, and he was awake to report that. Are they just now looking for her? Or have they been searching for Kagome when they discovered her missing? If so, then these people must really miss her, Teddy knows he does. And he hadn't even known Kagome all that long.

Anyways, it wasn't his problem and he had to head home.

"What do you mean 'Oh!' as in your just realized something?" Asked Yani looking at the boy studiously.

"I said that because… because I have to get home!" The boy answered nervously and loudly.

Taro is about to get up and leave by using a spell. "But you can't." Sango voice makes him pause. He gave her a look that read, 'Why not?' challenging it was, really.

"You are wounded and aren't healed yet."

Taro sighed.

"How do you know Kagome?" Shippou piped in.

He gaze shifted to Shippou on the woman's right shoulder. "I was to watch over her. And she disappeared from sight in that lady's place."

"You mean to tell me you were there?" Teddy slowly nodded his head.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Kaede is picking herbs and other leaves and stuff that she needed. Sigh. There, in the village are men that just couldn't take 'no' for an answer. Just because she was restored her youth and eye, doesn't mean she is supposed to neglect her duty as a priestess and protector of this village.

Walking over to where she usually would, she begins sorting the parts of plants she collected. Kaede wiped them and laid them where they belong. There are people in the village that insisted on her letting them help her with things. She refused, because those of the ones that asked her now didn't ask her before when she was a wrinkled o' fat lady.

She is now physically young and can do the work herself. The people that helped her before, she let them help. Men tired to flirt with her numerous of times but didn't they even realize how older she is then they? Maybe, Maybe not or they just didn't care because of how young she looked.

She won't let them get to her though.

She'd even got some unpleasant looks from people, mostly the women of the village. Sigh. She'd been going about the days as normal, as normal as she could with two eyes. She had one eye for so long that it is sort of weird with two. If only they understood that this didn't happen on purpose but by accident. Kaede was grateful nonetheless.

Kaede left some stuff to dry in the sun. She'd play with the children of the village like she used to do. It was rather nice. She hoped everyone is doing all right and that they find Kagome. She stood as the wind blew against her body, her hair being caressed by the winds breeze. There is no way that she is going to let them bring her spirit down.

She is grateful, nonetheless.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Mala Valvah


	10. Chapter 09, Regard

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Nine, Regard

:x:'

Once again Kagome is watching Sesshoumaru from inside the cage while sitting on her bed. She really wanted to go home but she knew it was best to learn how to control ones powers. Sitting down in the middle of her bed she thought of cake. Maybe she could make one appear in front of her or something. That would be stupid. Wouldn't it?

But she was going to try it any way. She sat still with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. Okay, first she had to calm down and stop worrying or rather thinking about things that bothered her. Energy swirled around her as she sat in concentration. Her brows drew together. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about cake.

Poof

She opened her eyes to see a little fog of smoke in front of her. As it evaporated a short cylinder size cake sat in its place. It looked like a vanilla cake with decorations. 'It was suppose to be chocolate but vanilla's fine.'

The vanilla cake faded away and out of sight. Kagome pouted. 'Oh, so it only lasted within a minute. Was it just an illusion? Could I have eaten it?'

Wanting to know and motivated, Kagome tried once more to see if it was edible or an illusion. The question she didn't ask is, 'Was it safe?'

She concentrated really hard.

Poof

She is standing… wait! Standing? Opening her eyes, Kagome sees an odd view. Kagome is now standing on a sleeping Sesshoumaru's chest. She could feel him breath as his chest rose up than slowly went back down. She tried to keep her footing. 'No need to fall on him.' Balance. 'But, wouldn't he have woken up by now?' One moment she was sitting on her bed trying to control her powers and next she's standing on Sesshoumaru.

How was she suppose to know that this was going to happen!? Here she is in her nightgown and no means of changing unless she is able to get back into her chambers, and mostly, do that without him knowing. She began to try and concentrate.

"What are you doing?"

A cold voice sliced through her mind making her jump up in the air by surprise. 'He woke up! He woke up!' She thought in panic.

"I was… I was…" Kagome is at a lost for words. She knew what she wanted to say but it weren't coming out. She pressed her lips tightly together.

"You were what?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he grabbed Kagome into his left hand while he sat upright.

Kagome whimpered in his hand. He gave her a dark glare. "Your not hurt are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Then stop it." She shot him a glare, which didn't faze him at all.

"I was trying to make a cake appear like before and I ended up here!" She shouted at him.

His gaze became so intense it spoke volumes, for example: 'Do you want to die wench?' She shivered knowing that he gave her that look of warning because she yelled at him. 'It must of hurt his ears. Good.' She unknowingly smirked. Sesshoumaru's gold like eyes narrowed.

'What is the wench smiling about? Wait…'

"You said you made a cake. Show me." 'That way I won't have to ask.'

Kagome sat down in his hand and closed her eyes. Like before, her face showed she was thinking.

Poof

Smoke was in front of her on his hand. It left revealing a brown cake with decorations on it. This is the one she wanted before. Kagome smiled a bright smile.

"I did it! I made a chocolate cake!"

"Tell me they are not always that… small."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I just made it that way."

She moves forward as to grab the delicious looking treat. "Wait."

She stopped moving to it and pouted as she saw it leave her view as before. 'So, it was a illusion then?' Still confused and not sure, questions remaining unanswered she sat back down to think. Than she remembers that Sesshoumaru made her pause in her pursue of investigating it. That most likely meant he wanted to say something to her.

"Where you even thinking?" vindictive, came the sound of his voice.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Now that Taro thought, as he is with the group, he is to visit Kagome soon. It doesn't seem like he's going to though, because these people are hogging his time. When their not paying attention to him he'd just vanish from sight, he decided.

The fairy boy flew around Sango and says in a cute innocent voice, honestly, "Your cute." He giggles a childish giggle.

Sango reddens.

Mimi looks at the scene. "What… what about me? Aren't I cute too?"

Everyone listens for his response.

Taro stares at her for a moment, his wings flapping behind him. He puts a finger to his chin in thought. She is getting sort of nervous with those bright red eyes intensely staring at her. Then a smile broke out on his face.

"Well…" He slowly started, trying to be teasing. "Yeah, but not as cute as Sango!" He lightly giggles again, flew quickly away from her and into Sango's Kimono that covered her fighting wear. Sango jumps looking down.

Sigh. "I sure would love to bath with Sango." He says with a delightful sigh, thinking about the fun he has bathing with his parents.

The guys of the group, minus Shippou and Taro, thought stupidly of that statement, of course.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Once again Kagome is in her cage quarters, which is in Sesshoumaru's large bedroom. Kagome wanted to take a bath but Sesshoumaru is in the room. For some reason he wouldn't leave. He most likely would end up seeing, which she didn't want him to do. She been bathing for the pass days, she liked that. This time though, he was in here. Not wanting him to see her she decided to go to sleep without dipping in that comforting relaxing warm water.

She was getting in bed. "Bath, than sleep."

Kagome jumped. His voice was so cold and sharp; it was an icy order that boomed out side her chamber. How did he know when he wasn't even looking? See!? That is the reason why she wanted to just sleep. He has been acting weird.

Plus, she had to play it right because with this power she's unable to hurt him. Not because she's weak, it's some type of bond for her being his 'gift' that made her unable to harm him. When Seisho came and visited her he told her that. Sesshoumaru must know. He hasn't used her powers or anything. Kagome wondered why. Anyway, she wasn't complaining.

"What are you doing? Clean your self."

She hastily stripped her clothes off without thought. One problem, he could hurt her. It's doesn't seem like he's going to, which is good. But she wasn't taking any chances, right now that is.

Kagome swiftly slips into the warm welcoming water, like a spring. She looks around the room to find Sesshoumaru not even facing her. She sighs in relief.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	11. Chapter 10, Findings

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Thanks for reviewing!

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Ten, Findings

:x:'

'Uhgah. The bed feels hard like a wooden floor.' Kagome rolls on her side, but the sensation maintain as before. 'AHH! What gives!' Cracking an eye open, all she can see is black. No, actually there is a little fire light from some other area. She must have transported here or something.

It looks as if she's in a hall, a dark hall, while around the corner there is maybe a torch hanging on a wall. That might be from where the light is coming. Everywhere around the area is dark. Just that slight orange made her think some fire lit the next hall. There is another question. 'Where am l?' Standing up, Kagome wobbled for a moment. 'What!' A strange familiar aura filled the place, most likely the whole building.

Then Kagome noticed.

That strange familiar aura gives off evil an impression and it belongs to none other than…

Kagome shuddered.

Voices. She can hear voices. They are saying something, but she will have to get closer to hear what's being said. Kagome slowly creeps closer to the corner of the wall in front of her. The voices came louder. They quieted down and she couldn't hear what was being said. 'Humph!'

She peeks her head around the corner to see…

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Sesshoumaru is aggravated for Kagome leaving without his permission. An understatement. He already left his home to speak with his cousin. Not because the girl left, but because he wonder what his simple cousin could be up to, handing him a human with power no less! He didn't like it, but at least that power is in his claws, power for him to control.

He growl's lowly and it resonance threatening. That power -as was suppose to be his- is now somewhere, where someone else might get his or her dirty hands or claws on it. 'She better not have found her way back to that half-breed.' His fingers twitched, itching to hurt something or more precisely someone. Walking pass some idiots in the hall, he made his way in front of a set of large double doors. Opening them he could see his cousin sitting behind his red oak desk writing on a scroll.

"Ah yes, what may I do for you. I've been expecting you, you know?" His voiced sort of calm and cheerful.

Sesshoumaru just stood there not looking surprised or anything. He was thinking about what that annoying guy in front of him said on his birthday.

/FB\

"She is no ordinary human that I had reduce to this size. Her powers are great. Miko powers, yes, it will grow beyond so. This is the debt I pay. You must earn her trust. To have her return the height she once was before, you will have to find her chosen mate. Other than that, she is yours."

/EFB\

His golden eyes narrowed.

Sigh. "I presume you've come to speak to me about the endowment I gave you." Cahido looks at Sesshoumaru, tilting his head.

The room is silent as Sesshoumaru nods.

"Tsk, If only she and that someone were to fall in love with each other…"

"You're not implying…" He voice hint slight anger.

Shaking his head, Cahido replied. "…She'd return to her normal height. She'll stay that way if…"

"I don't care!" It wasn't loud, just him sounding annoyed.

"If she falls for a fairy… her life will be that of a fairy."

Sesshoumaru frowns faintly.

"Your gift could even fall for someone else." Says Cahido, raising a hand to rest his chine upon.

"I will not let that happen." The reply was quickly answered without much thought.

Chuckling slightly, Cahido continued. "What of a fairy? You can't stop someone from falling in…" He stopped talking. Sesshoumaru is sending him a rather nasty glare. No, he's not afraid. He didn't stopped out of fear. He stopped just to watch the one standing in front him, his reaction. 'No. You can not stopped someone or your self.' An amused expression appeared on his face.

Than his face became thoughtful once Sesshoumaru turned sharply around and left out of the room. 'If she falls in love with a fairy she'll remain like that forever. Only on special occasions are the fairies allowed to be our size. Humph, Stupid stubborn idiot of a cousin.' Leaning back in his cushioned chair he lift a hand and snap two together. A servant came in with her head bowed.

"Yes, my lord." She spoke in a small calm voice.

"Bring me Seisho."

"Ah…"

"Yes, is there something you want to say?" He responded impatiently and not threatening.

She nodded answering. "His gone to visit Lady Kagome today." Oh, yes, how could he forget?

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Naraku and Kagura. Kagura didn't look happy being near him. He's holding something while she's down on her knees. Her hands are holding the clothing over her chest area as if her chest hurt. 'Does her heart hurt that badly? And what is he holding?' Than she's able hear him when his mouth moves.

"Kagura." He glares down at the pained female. "You still want to disobey me, yet I hold your heart?" Kagura's breathing hard and her body shook slightly. "All but a simple squeeze and your in pain. You want me to crush IT?"

Kagura tries to prevent herself from recurrent crying. Quivering barely, she spoke shakily. "N-no. P-pl-ease. I'm so-sorr-y." The words came out through clench teeth.

"How should I know if you're truly regretful? Kanna doesn't disobey me. You are my 'children' Kagura." Whatever it was in his hand disappeared and Kagura fall flat on the ground breathing in sharply, trying to forget the pain that was there.

"I'll lock you up again." He said as his long wavy dark hair slid down, as he looked further down at Kagura. She didn't say anything, afraid that if she did, he would act more quickly into doing so. The last time she was down in the basement, was with him and those terrifying moving body parts of his. Her chin is grabbed in a hand of his, forcing her face roughly upward. Her face practically touches his. Her body shook, trembling even.

Those creepy blood red eyes look fixedly into her glowing scared red eyes. "What do you say Kagura?" He whispers non-to gently. His breathe smoothing over her lips. Her eyes widens in horror. "Come Kagura." He said, standing up taking the girl by her neck and pulling her up also. Letting her go, he begins to walk in Kagome's direction. Kagura slowly begins following him.

Someone touches her shoulder. Without thinking she opens her mouth to scream. A hand is already over her face covering her mouth. "Shh… don't even think of uttering a word. You must leave this place." Whispered a familiar voice in her ear. Kagome relaxed knowing whom it belong to. Before she was able to do anything about leaving a white golden color light flashed. Naraku and Kagura walked pass, not detecting sparkles of golden dust-light vanishing slowly in the air.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Kagome found her self once again in the cage, her room. This time she has Seisho for company. She looks around and sees no Sesshoumaru. He is sitting on her bed, not the middle of her bed and his feet not touching the floor. He is staring intently at her, examining her. She stood away from him fidgeting. "What were you doing there?"

His silky voice spoke asking her a question she wanted an answer to. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up there." She inclined her head to the side and looked at him for a moment. "How did you know I was there?" He studied Kagome for another instant before answering her question. "Your like a fairy now. Since I'm leader of the fairies I can sense where anyone of my people are."

"Oh." She comes toward him. She trips on her own feet and lands right on top of him. Something soft is on her lips and arms embraced her. Kagome notices that the softness on her mouth is his lips.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

They are all a sleep. Now is his chance! This is the best time to make his move and leave. Taro lays a message by Sango and a little flower he had plucked. He didn't want her to worry about him. Taro move stealthily threw the air and disappears in the dark forest.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	12. Chapter 11, Happens

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Thanks for your reviews!

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

::x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Eleven, Happens

:x:'

Sesho's back is lying on the bed. He's laying between a nice soft bed and a beautiful lady, a beautiful young lady on top of him and in his arms. Lips locked. Shock and delight is the first things that filter through his body and mind. Such comforting curves she has. She moves to get up. He lets go. Now that he thought about it. When did he take hold of her? Looking up and over at her, he found Kagome's blush is almost dark red.

He blushes faintly and asked for forgiveness. Kagome did the same, bowing as she did so. They kept apologizing to each other.

Sesshoumaru can hear them say they apologize over and over as he walks into his room. He wonders for a spilt second why they were doing that. Not really caring, he plans to ignore them.

But when he heard 'Oof', he looked to perceive Kagome on top of that male fairy. 'What do they think they're doing?' Anger starts pumping its way through his veins. Is he jealous? No, that couldn't be. Still, she remained there not getting up. Then he decided…

"Get up." Kagome's body tensed from the sound of his voice. It vibrated the cage. They must have not notice he was in here. To make matters worse, that tiny wimp was holding her against him. A growl escaped him. 'Just look at where his hand is!'

/FB\ "If she falls for a fairy… her life will be that of a fairy."

Sesshoumaru frowns faintly.

"Your gift could even fall for someone else." Says Cahido, raising a hand to rest his chin upon.

"I will not let that happen." The reply was quickly answered without much thought.

Chuckling slightly, Cahido continued. "What of a fairy? You can't stop someone from falling in…" /EFB\

Sesshoumaru pauses. 'Why do I care? I don't. It's not that I… I… No! Truly it is not! She is mine. My possession. I just don't like others touching my property.'

'Yeah. Whatever. Stop kidding your self.'

'Silence.'

'You can't shut me up.'

'And why do you assume?'

'Maybe for the fact that I am you.'

'You are not me. I wouldn't sound…'

'Uh huh, I'm your conscious.'

'…so stupid.'

'You know, you just called yourself stupid.'

'I'm not talking to you.'

'What? You feel stupid for calling yourself stupid?'

'…'

'Oh, so you're going to stay quiet?'

'…'

'Well. I see. Later! I'm always here!'

'…'

When Sesshoumaru eyes focused on the golden cage he sees them standing up. His eyes narrowed. They were still holding on to each other. About to interfere, something popped, more like appeared in the cage. A little annoying fairy boy is now in there.

"Hey! Kagome! Kagome! I made it! I made it!" The little turquoise ball yelled zipping over to Kagome. He stopped and stared. He looked from Seisho to Kagome. He looked from one to the other again. A mischievous glint appears in his eyes, he began speaking. "Say," Taro started slowly. "Are you two going to make little fairs or little lights, by any chance?"

Turning red in the face, they separated from one another. Sesshoumaru was steaming, and so he sharply but gracefully turned on his heels and left. Upset. His possession is in the hands of those fairy lights, 'male fairy lights'. He growls again while walking down a hall that leads to his study. He had been losing he control lately, and it's all because of…

"I can't wait til the new moon! This will be great! Special occasions. Special occasions. Oh! I love special occasions!" Taro chanted with delight in his voice. He was excited about something. Kagome watches him with curiosity.

"What's exciting on the coming new moon?" She asked.

"This coming new moon is when we…" Seisho pauses rubbing the back of his head in what Kagome figured embarrassment, because he blushes not looking her in the eye. He composes him self but kept he's eyes averted.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"Taro?" Sango doesn't get a response from the fairy light.

"Has any one seen where Taro went?"

Sango looks down where she slept and found a piece of fawn paper laying on the ground. Going over to it she picks it up.

"I went off to meet Kagome and Seisho today. Don't worry, Kagome's okay! See you, whenever we meet again.

Your Friend, Teddy -"

She kept looking at it. "What the heck!" Sango jumped out of her daze from Inuyasha's loud noisy shout. Than she saw some more written.

"Uh, P.S. Please don't tell anyone." She read it exactly how it was written. Inuyasha was busy fussing in the background.

Someone was breathing on her neck. Something soft touched her neck, which couldn't be mistaken to be anything else but lips. Someone is kissing her!

"A! Suppose monk? Isn't that my brother kissing Sango?" Mimi says pointing to a couple standing about in the middle of the camp. Yani is standing behind Sango, holding her around the waist. His head on her neck, traveling his lips long her skin. She didn't sleep in her combating gear, leaving her neck exposed. Sango is standing there with her eyes close. If anyone would look directly at her face they could see her brows twitching.

"What?" Miroku sees this, but failed to notice Sango's irritated expression and instead of becoming angry, which he wanted to do, he becomes sad and leaves the camp.

By the time he was out of the camp and hearing range, Sango had previously immediately driven her fist into the guy that was kissing her. Yani lay on the ground by a tree, both feet in the air with one twitching. He looks knocked out with a bump on his head.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	13. Chapter 12, Pardon

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Twelve, Pardon?

:x:'

"I get to be human!"

Kagome blinked at Taro. 'Did he say Human?' She was confused. 'Why would he be human?' There came a disturbing nosy by her bed. Kagome looks at Seisho, It sounded sort of like a growl. Sort of. He gave Teddy a disapproving look.

"We don't become human. An _Elf_ is more like it. Not human but an '_Elf_'. People will think you're a youkai if they see you." His eyes narrow off to the side at no one in particular. Kagome touches his hands, watching him. "Why would someone think that? You don't feel like a youkai do?" She is speaking of how youkai gives off a demonic aura and that the fairies aura are opposite. Theirs are sort of like hers.

"Not much people believe we exist. They only know youkai. So, you see, they're too feeble to tell the difference. Some fairies stay as an elf." He frowns for a moment. "It has different meanings to it. There are those that can't return to the fairy they once were. Meaning he or she are too weak to do so and were weak to begin with. They'll eventually become human with pale powers. Another way is that the fairy wants to stay in the appearance of an elf. They're still taking a chance of becoming human. Those kinds are strong if they were strong to begin with and remain as an elf. The young lights will return back to fairies because they are not of adult age."

"Why do you become elves on the new moon?"

His red-violet eyes gaze down at Kagome. "Because there were many little lights born this year. Within every thousand years our kind gives birth to a high mount of little lights and the energy is overwhelming, we have to celebrate. Most of my people can only stay human size for so long. Energy given from these births helps us to be an elf for a short while." Not telling her the whole reason.

"Elves aren't short, like midget?"

"No. We're not."

"Will I become human size too?" She looks up at him hopefully. He squeezes her hands. "I don't know."

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Sango gazes around the camp for a certain person. She did not find them. She rests her eyes on the other girl in the camp. "Mimi-san. Do you know where Miroku went?"

"So, it's Miroku now?" Mimi sounded teasing. Sango blushes. Mimi cuts her off before she starts stuttering.

"He ran off some where." Her shoulders shrugged. "I was surprise at what I saw that I didn't notice where he went."

:x:'

Miroku sat by a lake thinking on how Sango let that guy touch her. Sango is supposed to be his, not Yani's! He balled his fist tightly, wanting to tear a certain youkai's head off its body. His fist loosened slightly. He couldn't do 'that', tearing a certain being's head off, because it would make Sango sad.

He didn't want her heartrending. He looks at his reflection in the water.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"Seisho is so strong that he can be human size whenever he wants!" Taro says while jumping happily up and down on her bed. His elder glares at him, which makes him stop jumping, cross his legs and lands softly on the bed in that exact position. "Well it's true."

"You can do that?" Asks Kagome.

He nods.

He turns around, his faintly red but violet-purple long hair slightly swings at the movement; his back is now facing her. "We must be going." Him and Taro were sparkling. Kagome reached out.

"Wait!"

They are already gone. There's still a lot she doesn't know.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Stepping quietly out of the bushes, Sango sees the person she is looking for. He sat by the lake with his back toward her. His posture made her wonder of him not being in a good mood. He looked… disgruntled about something. She trend closer. "Miroku-sama?"

He stiffens. Yet, the monk did not answer. Silence stayed thick in the air. 'He must not want me to call him that.' She stood a yard from him. "Houshi-sama…" The words left her mouth and forgot what she wanted to say to him. Why did she come out looking for him in the first place? Sango knew why, she wanted to know if he left the camp because of her for some reason.

"Miroku… Sango. Call me by my name." His voice was leveled, but held gentleness to it. She brought her left hand, fisted over between her breasts.

His back is still to her as she spoke. "H- Miroku-sama…"

A scary strange noise came from him, making Sango stop talking. Miroku slowly stands up and turns around to face her. He didn't look sad anymore, even though he most likely still was, instead he looked livid.

Sango took a step back in surprise, confusion, and slight fear. Never had he aimed such an expression her way. Actually, it's the first time she'd seen him with it.

"Miroku, Sango!" His hands are balled thinking about obliterating the youkai that took Sango away.

"Do you really like that guy? I can't plainly sit and watch him touch you. It's unbearable. You want to know why I didn't ask you to bear me a child when I first meet you? When I saw… you, I knew you were different from other women. Instead of asking you to bear my children, I wanted to ask for you to be my wife, to be together forever. This cursed hand hinders me from coming to you. From telling you how I truly feel. I was content to at least be near you, and then that-"

"Miroku." His is so close to her, and he wonders when he had started moving to be this close. Right now, all he wanted to do is wrap his arms around her and show her how much she means to him. To show her how much he loves her. And yet, 'Did she say my name?' It was the way she said it. The words softly floating over his body making warmth cozen around his heart.

"You love me?" Her voice was soft still that he had to stare down at her. What would he say? He practically told her already. It's not like they could have a relationship anyway.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He'd rather for Sango to be happy. And that she knows his feelings, even though it's too late.

He walks away while Sango remains where she stands, speechless. She couldn't believe this. She didn't know what to say. He loves her, then why did he walk away?

'He thinks I…'

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"So, the fairy-lights left. Bring the miko to me." Sesshoumaru says standing in a dining area.

"Yes, my lord." Says a servant, bowing before leaving to do as told.

Rin came in. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can I come too." She asks looking up at him. He looks at her and then answers. "No."

Before Rin could say more he continues. "I want you to stay here Rin." She looks as if she was about to pout but stops. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

The image of Kagome is seen in a round mirror. Pale small hands held the mirror up. Kagome is in a golden cage, sitting down in the middle of her bed writing something. A woman comes into the picture and opens the cage. She lets the miko get on her right hand than places her on a pillow. She leaves the room carrying Kagome on the pillow.

"Heh, it'll be easier to get her now." A deadly smooth voice says. Long wavy black hair brushed a pale cheekbone. "But first," Blood red eyes glares at someone on the floor beside. The face is handsome but looks can be deceiving. He sat on a mat. A feminine body lay beside and in front of him on the floor.

"Kagura."

The body moves and moans in pain. "Bring me the demon huntress."

He watched as she rose from the floor to leave. She began making her way to the door when he spoke. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kagura turns around, struggling not to make a face. "Don't fail Kagura." She bows deeply to him and speaks softly. "Yes my lord." After saying such a thing she leaves the room.

Standing out in the dreading courtyard she whips out a feather and begin flying into the air.

She was determined no matter what, to not fail. She shuddered, thinking about what would happen if she did. The odds were against her but she would try, even if it kills her.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	14. Chapter 13, Weaklings

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Thirteen, Weaklings

:x:'

Sesshoumaru is walking in the forest with a miko on his shoulder that sports the fur. Rin is with them, walking near Sesshoumaru, after Kagome told Sesshoumaru that Rin could play with Shippou. He agreed after more persuading from her. She sat there being quiet, wanting to really burst with excitement. Sesshoumaru is only doing what he's doing to gain her trust. Kagome is smiling and it just wouldn't go away. 'It's nice to feel her happy.' Sesshoumaru didn't modify the thought as he continues to walk.

Besides, for her being in his possession a shield is around them with her power. At the moment Kagome is humming a soft lovely tone. He is surprise of not feeling annoyed but at ease. She didn't squeak and his ears didn't hurt, but wanted more. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell want he is feeling, so he didn't stop her.

So, here they are going to see her friends and let them know that she is okay. He really didn't want to see his half-brother at the moment. Still, he chose to do this.

:x:'

It was around noon, lunch, when he had a servant go bring the miko. The food was arranged nicely on the table; Rin and Sesshoumaru are sitting down. The servant came in and placed the miko where she was told, then left.

Kagome slid off of the pillow, almost falling, and walked on the wooden table with bare feet. "Wow! The food is huge! I wouldn't able to eat much!" Did she or did she not forget Sesshoumaru? What a question. He watched her, slightly getting irritated. Kagome ran down the table passing rolls of food. "What should I try first?" She reaches out to touch a pie of some sort.

"Miko."

Kagome pauses, left hand out toward the pie in mid air. Her body tensed.

"You will not be eating this food."

She turned toward him about to say something after pouting. Kagome glares at him.

"Your food is here." He pointed to where her pillow was at and she blushed from embarrassment.

She would be sitting near Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't know what to say, she was just enjoying the show. Kagome sat down to eat. "You will be accompanying me to see your… friends." Kagome face broke into a smile and she would have run and hugged sesshoumaru but she didn't.

:x:'

That is how he and Kagome started out in the woods. And not yet the story on how Rin came a long with them, until next time.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

She road in the sky wondering how she was going to capture the youkai huntress from the group she is in. 'Did he want her dead?' Maybe not now, and Kagura didn't know and didn't want to know what his sick mind was planning. Moving through the air she could see the person she was looking for. Nobody but the woman was down there sitting under a tree, and her demon cat wasn't even around.

This was her chance; the huntress looked deep in thought and hadn't noticed her yet.

Kagura looked her over. No weapons or so it doesn't seem that way. She cautiously moved her hand. Sango looked up and made to dodge but it was too late and her head hit the tree. Sango's eyes closed and her body lay defenseless against the tree. The wind pick up and Sango is now lying unconscious on the feather as Kagura sped off before any interference might occur.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

He watched as Kagura lands with his prize, his hostage, his Sango. Naraku laughs, that's his Kagura. To do what she is told to do to, with no disobedience, just obeying. She came in the room and Lays the woman on the floor in front of him. His blood red eyes roams over Sango's body. He glares at Kagura. "Good Kagura, now leave."

For a moment she seem to hesitate and glanced at the lying figure on the floor. Kagura left without saying anything.

Once Kagura had left, Naraku came closer to Sango's body. His face hovered over hers then he gilds his hand into her sleeves pulling out weapons or anything that would cause damage. "You have smooth skin Sango."

He breathes on her. His hands going where they had no business, except each time, he pulls out a weapon of sorts. He moves his body practically on her but not touching her. He sniffs the skin on her neck. He uses a hand to open her mouth, having fingers placed on each inside of her jaw. 'No more weapons.'

He has completely disarmed her. Sango's kimono partly open not placed back properly. Naraku places her weapons by a wall in the room and melts them with his miasma.

Afterward he goes over to Sango and lifts her up and brings her to a futon in the room. He pulls her into his arms and lies down with her. He just wants someone to hold on too. He thought as he unexpectedly drifted off to with Sango in his arms.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"Sango!" Mimi could hear Miroku shout. It wasn't funny either because she couldn't since Sango anywhere. It's as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Now everyone is looking for Sango and Miroku sound heart broke calling for her, plus that idiot brother of hers. She thinks that Miroku deserves Sango more than her brother anyways.

Besides, Sango loves Miroku and Miroku loves Sango. Her brother loves Sango whiles Sango doesn't love him in that way. She stops once she finds Sango's and another youkai's sent. It doesn't seem that like much of a struggle has happened, but something wasn't quit right. That's not the only reason why she stopped.

Here, up ahead is a figure in white approaching her.

Her brother comes behind her.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"What is he doing here?" Growls Inuyasha. He took off toward the direction Mimi and her brother are. Miroku came by and followed with Shippou and Kirara closely behind.

"That stench. I can't place where I smelled it before."

Inuyasha doesn't know he smells Naraku, which is Kagura's sent altered. She didn't want them to know, well, Naraku didn't want them to know he took Sango… yet.

He notices a scent and figure up ahead. Inuyasha growls, glaring at the very being he didn't want to see. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" He questioned loudly as he pulls out Tetsusaiga (Iron Pulverizing Fang) watching it transform. Mimi rushes over to Sesshoumaru with a delightful admiration expression on her face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Yani looks at his younger sister with worry and concern. 'She could get herself killed!' "Mimi!" He moved from where he was standing within a blink of an eye, just to appear in front of his sister's path. Instead of facing her, he is watching Sesshoumaru as he spoke. "What do think your doing? To run toward him with no thought for your life… ARE YOU CRAZY?" The thing is, he didn't even shout it but hiss and growled it.

Silver eyes narrows at Sesshoumaru. 'I doubt he came because we didn't attained his party.' There is a strong aura of miko energy coming off him. 'What is he doing here?' His eyes widen slightly when he realizes a sent.

"Kagome-san?"

Inuyasha chokes at hearing Yani's words, and balls a fist, growling more at Sesshoumaru. "What have you done to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru stops some distances in front of them. His head slightly inclines to the side as if studying them mildly. "Miko." A movement on Sesshoumaru's shoulder shows Kagome unharmed. She stands up on his right shoulder. Sesshoumaru's lift's his arm, palm facing upward. Kagome moves down his arm and stands in his hand. She stands in his palm smiling broadly at them. "Hi guys!"

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	15. Chapter 14, Enlighten

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Fourteen, Enlighten

:x:'

Warmth. She moves, but something's holding onto her. Not fully awake yet, she tries to moves again and something strong and warm is around her waist stopping her. It feels like an arm. 'Is it Houshi-sama? No. He thinks I'm interested in Yani.' That thought didn't last long when her memory came back of what happened. Kagura. Fight. Blackness.

Sango's eyes widen with comprehension, flummox, and horror. Oh, and let's not forget resentment. She lost to Kagura. Why is she still alive, unless…

"Hello, my dear taijiya." Says a creepy, dark, smooth voice breathing along her left ear. A shiver runs up and down her body. She knows that voice anywhere. How could she not? She feels him breathing warmly on her ear and neck. Sango struggles, freeing an arm, and rams her free elbow into his chest. He let's go in surprise, but not in pain. He should have expected her to do that. She scrambles off the bed and turns to glare dangerously mad at him.

She slightly filters at actually seeing him. Sango composes herself on the outside and scowls herself on the inside. 'What? He's not attractive his skin is borrowed. He made Kohaku kill our people.'

Naraku lays on his side, looking relaxed holding himself up watching Sango.

Sango narrows her eyes at him as he rests on his right elbow staring at her. He smiles. Her eyes darken in suspicion.

"Kohaku."

A chill ran down her spine.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Rin peeks from behind Sesshoumaru at the people Kagome addressed. She spots a fox child youkai, and steps fully to reveal herself. Now let's go to how Rin was able to come.

:x:'

After they were done eating Kagome asked Sesshoumaru what she's wanted to ask him during lunch. "o, um, Sesshoumaru-sama." He looked at her and she felt smaller than she already felt. She continues though. "Is Rin joining us?" She wrung her fingers together waiting for his answer.

Silence, then, "no."

Kagome snapped.

:x:'

"Hey! Shippou? You want to play with Rin?" Kagome asks. Shippou cautiously comes forward toward her, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. He looks shy with his head down standing in front of them with his hands behind his back. A small hand is placed on his left shoulder gently. Looking up with startled green-blue eyes he is meet with brown soft child eyes.

He stutters. "Y-yes!" Blushes at having too much attention focused on him.

"Okay! Let's go Shippou!" Grabbing one of his hands, she took off with him, but not to far from everyone. Sesshoumaru frowns visibly. Nobody seems to notice, besides Kagome of course. Well, she didn't actually see him but knew somehow that he was displeased about something. Seeing a certain detail out of place, Kagome voiced it.

"Ah, where's Sango?"

After asking, she watched as Inuyasha's white triangular ears drooped. That can't be good. Looking at Miroku, he wasn't looking at her and the hand not holding the staff is balled into a fist. Yani has his arms crossed firmly over his chest looking to his left. His jaw held tightly shut. Mimi was the only one that spoke, looking upset. She came out from around her brother and addressed Kagome.

"S… She's been taken, Kidnapped! By who? We don't know… yet."

"The wind witch has been here." Sesshoumaru states as if talking about the weather.

"How do you know that? It doesn't smell like her at all." Inuyasha says in irritation that Sesshoumaru was able to tell and he wasn't. Or that Sesshoumaru was lying to them. That's not funny having Sango kidnapped by their worse enemy.

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if he were the type too. Arching an eyebrow he spoke smoothly and calmly. "Do you not know her of work?" He's talking about her attacks after math. And for he see he could tell it was exactly who he said it was.

"Let's go save Sango."

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

A soft sound of feet moving reaches her ears. Sango reaches a hand in her kimono only to retrieve nothing. She decided to attack him bare handed. She knew it to be a stupid move, but still chose to do it anyway. Before her right foot could connect with his head, his left hand grabs her ankle.

"Temper, my Taijiya."

Sango tries again but he pushes her away from him. She falls to the floor ungracefully. Naraku watches as she stares at the floor. Her hair is unbound and hides her face. Not liking this, he gets up and pulls her up by her hair before she had time to react. She glares murderously at him as he brings her face close to his.

"Yes master." The voice of the child he called makes Sango's expression falter. At that moment she looks pained. Naraku smiles. The male child's shadow can be seen through the shoji doors.

"Kohaku." Sango says sadly. The boy doesn't move. A hand touches her face gently. She would have flinched if she were paying more attention to him. "Now, for fighting me you will be punished." She couldn't read his eyes. Her brows furrowed toward each other. Naraku let's go of her, stands and than backs away. Her eyes widens at the familiar sound of a certain weapon that has a chain.

Sango pushes herself up, diving to her left. Kohaku is standing some distance away with the weapon's sharp point in the floor where Sango once had been. His weapon creates a hole in the floor. Pulling his body up straight, he faces Sango.

She watches as he bring the arched sharp bone into the air then throws it at her. "No, Kohaku!" Sango cries out as she moves away from the attack.

"Kohaku."

The weapon grabs her from behind. It pulls at her clothes. She falls down when he yanks it. Sango yelps in surprise. The sharp curve of the weapon is on her neck forcing her head up. She can feel him behind her. Her eyes locks with Naraku's as he sits watching them.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	16. Chapter 15, Bonds

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Fifteen, Bonds

:x:'

The group made camp after traveling for seven days. Sesshoumaru is displeased to be near Inuyasha for so long. He irritates him to no end. He figures yet again that this is the stupidest way of getting her to trust him. Right now, Mimi is making something for the group to eat. A ghost of a frown appears on his stoic façade. Not only is his hanyou of a half brother an annoyance, so is the youkai female.

She would cling, or try to, on his person whenever she got the chance. "Hey! Sesshoumaru! Give me Kagome!"

Speaking of the half-breed.

"I said, Hand Kagome over!"

Sesshoumaru is sitting under a tree some ways away from the group. Kagome is sleeping in his fur; part of it is draped over his shoulder. The other part of his fur is on the forest floor; that is where Kagome lies.

Inuyasha is looking at Sesshoumaru like he stole his Tetsusaiga. Fuming. "Ah! Didn't you hear me? Give me Kagome!" His hands are balled into fists at his sides. Inuyasha shook with impatience. "That's it!" He lunged.

"Inuyasha… sit." He lands into the ground face first. He twitches.

Kagome stir slightly but doesn't wakeup.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Naraku stood in front of a futon staring at something lying down. The dark red almost black sheets are barely covering Sango. She is unconscious. Her hair is spread out over the bed. His bottom lip is spilt and bloody but is healing.

That woman had a nerve to hit him! He'd use her brother again to hurt her. Then he'll make her his pawn like Kohaku.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"Huff, uh, huff, uh …" This is crazy! She was actually able to get out of there. Escape. By the help of Kagura she was able to escape. Naraku didn't have his bearer up for only a minute. She had been close enough to pull it off unnoticed by her enemy. He was going to place a tainted shikon shard in her so he could control her, like Kohaku.

Sango wondered how Kagura knew he would have his bearer down, but she didn't ask. He probably does it often enough for her to know. So now Sango's running, hoping he does notice any time soon that his prey had gone missing. She still has a long way to go. The only problem with escaping is to know where you're going.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

A fairy male sneaks into the camp, eyes only on a certain pair. Well, actually his eyes are mostly on a fairy-size female. He zips in, grads Kagome in his arms and went flying away. Uh, he's being held in the air. Seisho looks up at the one holding him, which turns out to be Sessoumaru. Seisho smiles.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-san, Kagome-chan."

They talk for a while. Kagome hugs Seisho making him blush. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glare at him. He invites Kagome and whoever else would like to come to his kinds 'New Life Lights' Celebration. They wanted to know (except Sesshoumaru because he already knew) how Seisho knew where to find Kagome.

"Kagome-chan is like a fairy now. Since I'm leader of the fairies I can sense where anyone of my people are." That's too bad that he can't find Sango the same way.

"Hey, if I return to normal would you still be able to the same thing?" Seisho nods his head. "We made a bond of sorts. Friendship with a fairy is strong enough to create a bond."

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Taro flew through the air passing trees. Something wasn't right. It was a nagging dread that would make a person wants to run and hide from it. Or you'd have an urge to find what's causing the feeling to get rid of it. Well, as you can see-ah- read, young light Teddy decided to not be afraid. Nobody knew, and probably not even him that he and a certain person had form a special bond. It is how some, and I mean some siblings, friends, and parent(s) to a child, or even other family members can have a bond.

'Sango!' He just knew it has to do with her and that wherever he was going he immediately had to get there soon. That's one of the things about being a light; the beings with whomever they make a bond with, his kind are able to know if something is wrong. Right now Seisho is calling him and he couldn't think to clearly. Taro didn't want to pause or even stop. He was afraid if he took any brake he'd lose the pull to his friend Sango.

He knew it had to be Sango because she wasn't at camp and her companions had mentioned her being kidnapped to Seisho. So, Taro decided to follow the dread pull. Almost flying into a tree when he felt Seisho calling him again. Taro pulls back and maneuvers around the large wood and proceeds onward.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Seisho's expression is blank and Kagome wonders why. She can tell he's troubled and asks him. "Taro refuses to respond."

Kagome knows that Taro was in the camp a moment ago. 'Where is he?' "Go to him." He nods slightly. He was going to do that anyway. His expression, well his eyes seem to reflect his worry. Seisho disappears leaving his sparkling dust in his departure.

Some time has pass. Kagome is watching Miroku and the children sleep. She wishes she could have wings too like the fairy lights. She looks at Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't see him very well standing on the ground from her view and height. She misses being her normal height. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree close to camp. The youkai siblings are speaking quietly to each other sitting close by the fire. She notices that even though she is not near the campfire she is warm. Kagome figures that it is Sesshoumaru's fur that is keeping her warm.

For the pass days she unknowingly enjoyed being near him. Kagome likes the way he can make her feel safe, even though she prefers not to say that out loud. She hardly thinks about Inuyasha any more or anyone else for that matter. Kagome couldn't seem to get him out of her mind and wonder what is wrong with her.

'What is this feeling?'

There's no way she's going to say that it is similar to how she felt for Inuyasha… but only stronger.

'Why?' She bent over slightly staring at his silent figure. 'Why do I feel this way?'

Never noticing that she in actually able to see him at a different view, corresponding to her change of height. Kneeling, she presses closer to him, and stretches her left hand to touch his face. Sesshoumaru seems asleep, why not?

Some dark hair spills over her right shoulder as she lens forward. Is she caught in a trance? Kagome didn't know, only that she wanted to know if he is really as peaceful as he looks in this area right now. Not only that, but she wants to touch him. She wants him to look at her softly. Her fingertips lightly brush over the magenta markings on his cheekbones.

She inhales slightly at feeling a giddy ripple flow through her body. She looks from his closed soft pink looking lips to his gentlemanly elegant nose. Her hand finds its way to his forehead, tracing the rather dark blue crest moon.

Kagome stiffens then practically jumps to get away when she sees his ever ember golden eyes staring intently at her. She doesn't get away however; he has an arm already around her. Then Kagome takes note that she is her actual height right now.

"Do you intend to only touch me when I'm asleep, Kagome?" He says with amusement in his voice. Kagome couldn't stop the blush for covering her whole face.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	17. Chapter 16, Bonds2

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Sixteen, Bonds2

:x:'

Appearing near a stream with great deal of trees he sees a female lying face down on the green grass. "Seisho-sama!" A turquoise ball lunges itself at him, latching on to his midsection.

"I knew you'd come." It seems that Taro was crying but appear to be now in joy to see him. "Who is this woman?"

Teddy looks at the lying figure of the female on the ground. Now he looks like he is about to cry again. "That's… that's Sango-chan!" the flying boy-light says, pointing at her.

"So, this is Sango." Seisho says in a deep smooth voice while pronouncing her name. He turns as if to leave.

"Help Sango, please Seisho-sama!" Taro desperately cries out.

"Oh?" Seisho watches Taro, then flies over to Sango. He moves over to her neck, listening for a pulse. 'How shall I move her?' He flies over her thinking.

'Make her small enough for me to carry her? That will consist of the spell similar to what I put on Kagome. Turn to my elf form so that I may carry her? I don't think that would be wise. It might disturb the coming Celebration.'

He looks Sango over again. 'If I try transporting her, Taro and myself without any of the adjustments it might hurt her.' He looks at Taro. There's only one thing he needs to know before doing anything.

"Does she have a love?"

The little light frowns in thought, probably wondering why Seisho ask but decided to answer anyways. "Umm, I think she's in love with the monk. Why?"

Not answering him, Seisho turns black to the woman. 'That will have to do. Hopefully the monk loves her back.' He didn't want to transport Sango in a larger form. It might signal to other males that he's courting her. He couldn't believe he thought of doing such a thing to begin with. He began to chant those familiar words than paused. Sighing, Seisho decides to take a chance in his larger form to take her to her friends.

Besides either way it's done, she is in love with the monk, right?

"Seisho-sama? What are you about to do?"

'Oh.'

"…"

"You don't have to shrink her!"

Seisho's left eyebrow twitched.

"Are you trying to get potential mates?!"

'That little fairy light better shut up. Does he not want me to help his friend?'

As if sensing the building tension, Taro stops talking and sits by Sango looking innocent, watching Seisho. 'Oh, of course, having Taro with us while transporting wouldn't be seen too much as courting.' Seisho's face relaxes as if in a peaceful sleep.

Taro watches Seisho's body grew larger until he stood almost as tall as the youkai Sesshuomaru, about an inch or two shorter. "You ready Taro?"

Teddy flew in the air as Seisho lifts Sango up gently carry her bridle-style. He didn't want to be the cause of her injures getting worse. Taro sat down on Seisho's right shoulder. "Yes, Seisho-sama!"

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Sesshoumaruhad released her a while ago. She waited for a minute before choosing to move. Once she made distance, Kagome tripped over her own feet and fell full force forward toward Sesshoumaru. Arms stretched out, her hands supporting her as she successfully avoid colliding harshly into him. Instead, she only touches him gently, landing between his legs. Kagome's face almost touched the armor while the rest of her body is lightly pressed against him. 'O-kay. Why does this keep happening to me?'

She is almost as red as a rose. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, his sun-like orbs bore intently into her baby brown. Something dangerous passes through his eyes. Her eyes widen, but she is confused. His eyes advert on something behind her.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

A loud fiery howl in heard in the distance. Which is an understatement. No need for birds flying from the noise because there are none in that area. It is from the same dark castle a certain someone disappeared from. Now an obsess rage boiled inside that dark being, for his so-called toy got away.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

He had stopped himself from switching their positions and kisses her senseless. He watches her wondering why she changed in height. He was going tell to get off him but instead found himself pulling her closer. Kagome felt him wrap his arms around her drawing her intimately closer, making her blush more. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Snap

Kagome jumps slightly at the sound. Looking to the middle of camp where the sound came from, she sees Seisho holding someone. She quickly somehow detangle herself from Sesshoumaru when she realizes whom he holding. She stops and stares at him, just now noticing rather importantly different about him. 'His height… He's an Elf?' Seisho doesn't pay Kagome much attention while gently lying Sango on the ground. Then Kagome remembers what Taro said about Seisho. Inuyasha involuntary shiver at the venomous glare Sesshoumaru is shooting the ignoring Seisho.

When Seisho catches sight of a momentarily- normal- altitude Kagome he sharply intake of breath but wince inwardly. He wonders who is the cause of her change, as he stares. Taro flew over and attached himself to Kagome. "Sango."

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

"Kagome, have you fallen in love with me?" For a moment she was sort of reminded of Miroku. There are growls heard in the background. "Ah." She didn't get to answer. "Or are you in love with the _tai youkai_?" Tai youkai wasn't said pleasantly either. The sound of a growl is heard for a second time and is ignored once more. Seisho places a finger on his lower lip in thought. "You are drawing from me." He says softly. "Because I cast the spell… and for you to change when I do… that would mean…" He smiles vaguely.

'She must be missing a vital part of her, making her be mine without a say.' Seisho's expression turns blank as he feels sadden. 'And yet I rather she be with whomever she chooses to love.' He wasn't an idiot. Sesshoumaru interrupts his thoughts. "Well?" He glares at Sesshoumaru for a moment, wanting to purify him. He chose not because of his chosen loyalty the youkai's cousin.

"She is missing an essential part that makes her, _her Kagome_. She must get it before the new moon or she'll be bound me as a mate." He sighs boringly at fuming looks, gapping faces, and an impassive concealed infuriated one. "Not that I would mind being tied to you, Kagome." He says softly as his eyes stare intently into hers from where he stood. He disappears form where he was standing and reappears beside Kagome's left. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are standing where Seisho was.

"Tell me Kagome, what are you missing?" Seisho is being glared at and he could feel it. It's not like he knew this would happen. "I do not mind having an intimate bond with you." He takes hold of her hands into his. "I rather it be you… however you want to choose who you'll be with for he rest of your life." Seisho touches the right side of Kagome face gently and then places his forehead against hers. Kagome is somewhat overwhelmed. The sound of a body bouncing off of something is heard, followed by cursing.

"I should have noticed it before." He stares into her eyes. Magic sparkles around them. "Seisho-?" He gathers her into his arms, holding her for a while. "Part of your soul is absent. Do you know w…" She nods her head before he could finish. She hugs him back. "I don't want to force you into loving me. Do want you must."

He and the shield he had up disappear. Inuyasha falls onto the ground for trying to break through. Taro is at Sango's side amazed at his leader. 'He's letting her choose.'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	18. Chapter 17, Wrangle

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Chapter Seventeen, Wrangle

:x:'

The new day approaches as everyone -excluding Sesshoumaru- is asleep. 'Why did I react to his words?' Why was he still in denial? He watches the stars in the sky twinkle. They began to fade away long with the night. Kagome is again mini and sleeping peacefully within his fur. They decided to start moving toward her home. 'The other piece of her soul is with the undead-miko.' The sun slowly rose. Everyone should be waking up soon. Sesshoumaru didn't care for that right now. The clay-miko has now made her way onto his 'get-rid-of' list, or to be more reflective, _'To die' List._ Well, she can't die because she's already dead. So, 'get-rid-of' list sounds better.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Standing by the dried-up bone eaters well, Sesshoumaru almost visibly frowned looking down at it. He can feel the unexplained coming off of it. "This will take us to your world?"

"I don't know if it'll you, but we can at least try."

Inuyasha is standing by. "I'm coming too, Kagome" Sesshoumaru leaps in the well with Inuyasha follow behind. A blue light baths all three making their body float until they reaches modern day Tokyo. Their feet touch soft dirt at the bottom of the ancient well. Looking upward, Seshoumaru notices that the well is concealed inside a structure. Strong smells attacks his nose. He jumps out of the well after Inuyasha. Inuyasha runs into Souta. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha points back at his older half brother. Souta looks and still doesn't see Kagome. "Not funny. That's not Kagome."

Before his face could look sad, a voice is heard. "Hey! Souta! I'm right here!" His eyes widen when he sees her. There is silence. Then, "Cool!" She fell over in Sesshoumaru's hand. "Can I hold you?" She looks nervous, wondering he'll squash her or not. She decided to change the subject. "Ah… Souta. This is Inuyasha's elder half brother, Sesshoumaru." He eyes got even wider.

"Kagome here?" They hear Ms. Higurashi's voice and everyone ventures inside the house. Kagome waits for her grandpa to pop out of nowhere and shout 'Youkai Begone!', then watch him in action as he throws fake sticky sutras on the Inu youkai half brothers foreheads. But he did not come into the room. "Mom?" Ms. Higurashi looks for her baby but doesn't see her until she notices a small movement on Sesshoumaru, which the mini thing that looks like her daughter. It stares at her.

"Where's grandpa?" Ms. Higurashi places a hand over her heart while staring at Kagome. "My baby." She has a look of worry. Then before anyone could blink she has Kagome in her hands and smiles like she got what she wanted for her birthday gift or Christmas present. "Kagome? How did you get like this? Oh! Dad's is at one of his friends right now. He's helping him out with something or other." Kagome told her mom the basics of what happened as Ms. Higurashi walks into the living room. She greeted the two pearl color haired males before her. "Which one of you will change my daughter back to normal?" She asks them bluntly, partially scaring them with her serious expression. Not that they would admit it out loud.

Back in the Feudal Era they're looking for the terracotta-miko.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Mimi is getting ticked and tired of her brother complaining about not wanting to smell decay, dirt-bones, and soil all in one. He keep saying that that woman gives out the aura of death and so he didn't want to be near her. "Shut up!" They still couldn't find her, even though the smell is in the air around them. The smell is bothering his nose, making his eyes water. Mimi glances at him. "Are you crying?" Yani shot his younger sibling a very annoyed expression. 'Me? Cry?' Focusing forward, he shot out hot energy from his mouth. The smell is burning away.

Yani sighs. 'Better.' Mimi can't believe he just ruined their search, which they'll have to start all over again. His eyes weren't watering any more. 'Now to search for the undead miko.' Mimi hits him on the head angrily. He yelps touching the top of his head. With her hands balled into tight fists she stumps off in silent anger. 'Uh oh.' And so they continue the search.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

A white light crinkling with electrical energy wavering line comes toward her with vast speed. She notices it too late. The beautiful woman made out of her own ashes and soil, clad in white and red didn't have time to move. "What?"

It came right at her, vaporizing her clay death body that entrapped unwilling souls. She is no more. Only the stolen souls float up and go where they belong. The soul stealers vanish away.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Inuyasha comes out of the well, followed Sesshoumaru who has Kagome on him. 'That should be me carrying Kagome.' He glares at Sesshoumaru. A clean light blue light comes into the clearing swirls around, than sinks into Kagome. She falls unconscious. Everyone met around Keade's hut. "We couldn't find the undead-miko." Yani says. Inuyasha expression looks angry. "The undead-miko was taken care of." Sesshoumaru supplies.

"How was she supposed to smell again?" Mimi's fingers twitched to do harm to brother. He knew how that miko smelled. "Your stupid! You blasted her away to get rid of the stench that you complained was clogging your nose. Remember!" Yani made what he consider good distance from his sister's reach. "Oh, _that_ was she? How awful." He shook a little. "Eww…" He continues. "I feel dirty just for smelling the stench." Inuyasha looks as if he is going to crack and attack the guy. Yani didn't notice.

"That undead miko was a stinker _I HAD to _get rid of. With that stench around we youkai would become extinct… just by smelling that alone."

"Kik-YOU! KIKYOU! KIKYOU!"

"Kick you? You're not making any sense. Are you challenging me?" Mimi hits her brother over the hit and he falls to the floor with a growing bump. Inuyasha leaves the area quit ticked off.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Before…

Sango went to get some different clothes because what she wore reminded her of Naraku. Afterward she ventures to her village for weapons. Sango sat making weapons with Kirara and Miroku for company. Miroku watches Sango. "My lovely Sango, accept my humble apology for not being there when you needed me the most." Sango is startled by his closeness and words. It was like him… but… he just seems… honestly sincere. 'Is he serious?'

His head is bowed while it looks as if he wanted to hold her hands in his. She was going to it him the sound of his voice stopped her. Her expression softens. Kirara mewls. Miroku peeks up at Sango and does a double take at the gentle smile given to him. His heart swells with warmth. Miroku returns the favor. Her breath is caught for a moment as she decides that she likes his gentle much more than hs perverted looking one.

"You don't have to apologize." Kirara mewls.

Taro saw everything and flies away happily, giggling.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Seisho appears beside Kagome. "May I speak with you alone?"

Not waiting for an answer, he wraps his arms around Kagome. They both vanish from view only leaving golden sparkling dust in their departure, unnoticed by the others.

They appear into what look like a library where the fairies live. He releases Kagome and takes a couple of steps away. "What is it?" He watches for a moment. His expression is worried until it turns sad. Kagome watch him as he sighs. "I'm going to tell you this because I… care for you." 'I love you.'

"Don't hate me." 'I didn't mean to.'

"It would hurt me to see you sad." 'I rather you to be happy.'

"There is one more thing you must do before, or when it's the new moon." 'If this might stop us from being together.'

"It's important that…" 'I mustn't tell her.'

"… you decipher what it is." 'Gome. You must realize what to do before it's too late.' He couldn't tell her or he would be deciding for her.

"What? Decipher what? Seisho? What do you mean?" Instead of bowing, he tilts his head slightly to the right. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I believe you will know when the time comes." 'Solve your situation.' He smiles. 'Even if it's not me, I will be happy for you… Kagome.' Kagome is sent back to her companions.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


	19. Epilogue, Hmm

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

My Tiny Kagome

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Epilogue, Hmm…

:x:'

They have been fighting youkai upon youkai and it seem like nothing was changing at all. Only that the ground is littered with their fallen body parts. Arrow after arrow went loose into the terribly gross looking enemy's group. Kouga and come to help but is now badly injured. Him and Ayame had decided to mate. Miroku seems to be wearing down, not able to use his wind tunnel and their foes swarming around them. Sango is still doing okay. However, she has slowed in her attacks. Inuyasha is knocked out cold being protected by Kirara, standing in front of his defenseless body.

Inuyasha twitches. His eyes open to see his friends still fighting. He pushes his body up to stand. "Thanks Kirara." He went off hacking at the sea of youkai. Kagome maybe small but she is able to make deadly miko-powered arrows. Inuyasha thought it look quite funny. Shippou is sent flying and Kagome's scream from him follows. A light blue bubble surrounds the kit's body known as Kagome's doing to protect him. He lies far on the ground unconscious and not too badly hurt. Sango's cry of pain is heard close by as Naraku takes hold of the jewel shard Kohaku's back.

She is holding her brother's body while bleeding. Any youkai came near Sango Kagome purified. Naraku tentacles shoot through Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Large gapping holes, one are left in each of their stomachs. "Kukukukuku,kukukayhhhhhhh!" Naraku gives a bloodcurdling scream as his body begins to melt. It is a horrifying sound that makes a lot of the youkai fighting along side him pause or flee. His body turns to ash and Kagome is standing in his place. Well actually she has fairy wings, and is where Naraku had been standing, laughing until he screamed his death.

She looks pained. "No! Sesshoumaru!" She sees more blood. "Inuyasha!"

"NOO!"

Loud voices of Naraku and Kagome can be heard.

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

"…"

Mimi and her older brother finish killing off the surround not backing down youkai. Brother and sister sits on the ground where not much gore, blood, and other weird stuff are. "Please… p-please, don't leave me Sess-houmaru." They could hear Kagome whimper as she stands to lay on his chest. She covers her face within her arms, weeping. Blood comes forth from his mouth. His wound is bleeding heavily. Mimi is wrapping Inuyasha's wound while he is unconscious. Sesshoumaru is loosing blood fast and Kagome begins to panic.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispers. 'Sesshoumaru.'

"Sess" 'If you don't get awake and answer her right now _I'll_ _delightfully_ _take full claim of her as_ _my mate_.'

Annoyance is felt at the familiar voice. 'I'd be _happy_ to Sesshoumaru.' His eyebrows twitched. 'We'll have little lights _together_ and come visit your grave out of respect for _my_ Kagome.'

"Sesshoumaru?" Tears kept flowing. 'I can hear her.'

He eyes filters open with annoyance clearing showing. "Don't die." His expression softens as he takes in the sight of Kagome. He smiles faintly as he close his eyes. Her crying can be heard all over the battlefield. "Sessh-Sesshoumaru? Sesshou-maru!" Tears fell down onto his clothes where the once was before the battle. "Sesshoumaru!"

No responds.

"Sessh-please, I love you." Her eyes close as she scream in sadness.

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

:x:'

A sigh is heard. "And… I… love you."

Her face is on his chest as is in her normal size glowing gold around her body.

"Oh, Kagome." Sang a familiar male voice beside her right ear. She lifts her head to look at Seisho. He smiles at her. "No need to cry. He will be alright." He says pointing to Mimi as she tries to start taking care of Sesshoumaru's wounds. "He'll be well." Seisho says again, slowly gently pulling her away from Sessoumaru so Mimi can dress his wounds. "Right now, young Shippou needs some help." She hastily went to dress Shippou's wounds, not notice the difference about Seisho.

He is an elf as he watches sadly before leaving.

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

The next day everyone is at Kaede's because they weren't too far to begin with. "Kagome-child, Did ye complete the shikon no tama?" The girl question nods. "Yes, Lady Kaede." Everyone is getting ready for the celebration. One thing though, since the battle was a day before not everyone had much strength of going. They chose to still go because they said they would. Miroku's wind tunnel being gone is proof that Naraku is gone… right?

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

Kagome is standing in a violate fading to pale purple Kimono with butterflies on the fore sleeves and at the bottom. Silver specks that look like diamonds or glitter fans dance on her Kimono. Some of her hair pulled up into a bun. Sango has a red kimono on with some parts adored with black figures looking like Kirara. Her large form takes a dangle bottom half of the kimono in a darker red color. What look like red sparkling gems covered some of her kimono? Her hair is done like Kagome's except her hair is longer. She has a matching red fan in her hand.

So, everyone is dressed in different clothes than they would normally wear. And the writer wants you to image what you think the rest should wear… now continuing…

So, everyone is dressed in his and her different choice of clothes for the Celebration of the fairies births. They are also more frequent of take mates during the new lights celebration. The stands in what appears to be the mystical part of the forest. Every greenery and water pots has an extra glow to it. All seems to gentle they twinkle and sparkle. The magic can be seen brushing softly anything in the area, describing it friend or foe. Only friends.

Seisho stood in the middle his people in Elf form. His outfit is half white and half gold. He smiles with his eyes close as fairy lights and little lights began to fly up, surrounding him. They look beautiful, sort of resembling fireflies, only little people with wings. Not all have pointed ears. Rin gasps in delight at the sight. Seisho begins speaking in a language only his kind knows. After he is finished, all fairy lights and little lights around him are in their elf form. Yeah, they still have their wings, those that wanted them to be seen while others didn't.

Taro in his elf form rushes over to Sango and hugs her gently so as not to hug her if she has injures. A soft music begins to play and everyone spreads out as more than a thousand little lights come out from the greenery where they were hiding. Dancing around are new little lights, fairies, and elves. The group had joined in.

"May I?" Seisho softly says to Seshoumaru and Kagome. He let's go of her and stares at them. It's not like Seisho will do anything crazy.

"I am happy for you Kagome. Do enjoy your time here." He makes sure has her attention. "I will make sure of it."

"Huh?"

He dips her; leaning down forward he catches her eyes, than kisses her… on the right cheek. Sesshoumaru can be heard in the back ground as he growls, regretting that he let Seisho dance with Kagome. Seisho smiles a joyful smile.

"Take care of Kagome."

:x:'

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:x:'

While everyone is dancing laughing and enjoying him or her selves, far away the figure of a boy child sits in a tree eating an apple. His hair is abnormally white that lay on his shoulders. He has pale magenta pearl color eyes. He is wearing a blue a brown outfit. The boy is none other than the other half of Hakudoshi. Which means he is the boy that harbors Naraku's or should I say Onigumo's heart.

He sighs peaceably while lightly kicking up one of his legs.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

Done get angry at me. This is THE END of the story.

:x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:':x:'

:' Mala Valvah


End file.
